


In Scoring Position

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, F/F, Not featured but mentioned Dawson's Creek, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, Veronica Mars - Freeform, all female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: McKinley High Titans baseball team is now being run by Sue Sylvester. Rachel and Quinn join the team and have lots of fun rounding the bases... both literally and metaphorically. This story will include other fandoms and ships; as they will be the opposing teams' players.Transferring all of my fics from ffnet. Originally published on 5/29/2015.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: Leading Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnomeslice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeslice/gifts).



> This was a prompt from a friend, and it’s about Faberry and baseball.  
> This story will also include guest appearances from other fandoms.  
> Originally published/completed on 5/29/2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 1: Prologue- Leading Off**

_Leading off we have the top of the order up…_

***

_There was no one else there as Quinn stepped out of the dugout and onto the baseball field. She had always loved the game but never thought she’d ever get to play the sport at a level higher than little league; but here she is… the star of her high school’s baseball team. A team that is about to play in the championship game._

_But… she thought. Where is everyone?_

_Her team, the opposing team, even the umpires and spectators were missing. She wondered if she was early; so she looked down at her watch and as she did that, she realized that she wasn’t wearing her uniform. Instead, she was wearing shorts and a tank top along with her uniform socks and cleats._

_“What the-” She began to say out loud but stopped, and her jaw dropped at the sight before her._

_Walking in from the outfield gate and wearing exactly the same- next to nothing- that she had on was… Rachel._

_But walking wasn’t exactly what she was doing either… it was more like strutting._

_Mesmerized Quinn was staring at her hips as they swayed- but it was more than swaying, it was more like dancing- as her hips danced back and forth with each step the girl was taking. Though Quinn was mostly staring at her hips; she couldn’t not look at that gorgeous face._

_And that was when she noticed that Rachel was smirking._

_She knew that was most likely because of the ridiculous expression she knew she was wearing but couldn’t stop herself even if she tried; and she had no interest in trying._

_When Rachel was close enough for Quinn to hear; she spoke, “Like what you see?”_

_Her tone was teasing._

_That was definitely teasing._

_“Uhh… yeah,” she said honestly. Rachel stepped closer bridging the gap between them. She lifted her hand to Quinn’s shoulder and gently touched her; before she slowly slid her hand down the girl’s arm. The action left a trail of chill bumps, as it also set Quinn on fire. Her body shook slightly at the arousing sensation and Rachel’s smirk widened into a smile._

_“I like what I see too,” she whispered in a tone that shot through Quinn’s body like an electric shock. Quinn’s mouth went dry, and she licked her lips to try to help her speak; the action forced a moan to tumble from Rachel’s lips. Quinn’s eyes widened and her fully blown eyes connected with Rachel’s equally lust filled ones._

_“Y-Y-You do?”_

_“Mm hm,” Rachel’s response came out in the most seductive humming sound that Quinn had ever heard. Then before she could even breathe; one of her most often thought of fantasies was suddenly coming true._

_Rachel took another step, closing the distance between them. Then she reached up, circled her arms loosely around Quinn’s neck, tugging her ever-so-gently._

_Quinn released a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding and let her eyes flutter closed. Rachel was so close she could feel the girl’s breath on her lips as she whispered._

_“Kiss me,” and just as Quinn was about to fulfill Rachel’s request and satisfy her own deep desires…_

She heard a nagging voice pull her directly out of her fantasy.

“FABRAY!” It was Coach Sylvester’s voice. She opened her eyes and suddenly she was sitting in the dugout, the game was happening, and Sue was still yelling. “If you can’t keep your eyes off of BERRY’s ass! I’ll find someone else to be my captain… GOT IT!!”

Instantly and completely she was pulled out of fantasyland and back into the real world; which was the McKinley Titans in the championship game. 

“Y-Yes Coach,” she mumbled as she felt her cheeks burning. She could see Rachel out of the corner of her eye and the girl’s wide grin quelled some of her embarrassment. Bravely, she looked over at Rachel who- in turn- didn’t look away; she just continued to smile. Quinn got to her feet and moved over to where Rachel was sitting.

“Thinking about me again?” Her tone was a mixture of teasing and genuine curiosity.

“Yeah,” Quinn admitted, and again she felt her cheeks burning.

“The same one, or a different one?”

Quinn smiled evenly. “Same one,” Rachel winked and then they were distracted by the crack of the bat, but it was just a fly ball out to right to end the bottom of the eighth inning.

As the team hopped off the bench to head out to the field; Rachel looked back at Quinn who was tying her cleat.

“Play your cards right and I just might make that fantasy a reality for you,” Rachel winked and then bounced out of the dugout.

Quinn tripped up the stairs.

“Nice footwork Fabray,” Santana heckled her. “Try not to do that out on the field.”

“Bite me Santana.”

“You wish.”

As Quinn finally made it out of the dugout, she bit her lip watching her hot, hot girlfriend as she took the field.

“We have hot girlfriends,” she said to Santana who was putting her catcher’s gear on; Santana nodded.

“We sure as fuck do… you know what would make it better?”

“What?”

Santana quipped, “A championship trophy.”

“You’re right, let’s shut them down here and then win with style,” then they fist bumped before running out to their positions.

They were currently down 1-0 against the Rosewood Sharks; going into the top of the 9th inning. And even though the odds weren’t in their favor, Quinn suddenly felt unstoppable… like there was no way they were going to lose.

But in baseball, the odds never really meant much anyway.

Quinn took her position at second base and looked over at her partner in crime, her girlfriend, the team’s shortstop, and she winked.

“We’re going to win,” she said and Rachel nodded in agreement; they both got into formation as Brittany prepared for the first batter of the inning.

*

“Leading off the top of the ninth, for the Rosewood Sharks, eight, the right fielder, Aria Montgomery.”

She took a swing at the very first pitch and it was a line drive between second and first. Before Quinn had even had a chance to prepare; the ball was hit and she was diving to her left.

She looked over at the glove on her outstretched hand, as she laid flat on her stomach in the clay dirt of the infield. She blinked before she opened the glove and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the ball was in it. A smile spread across her mouth and she hopped to her feet; ball in hand. The umpire signaled that Montgomery was out on Quinn’s diving catch.

Quinn threw the ball to Mercedes at first as Aria made her way to the visiting dugout. She wiped the dirt off of her uniform with a smirk. She looked at Rachel at shortstop and winked; and then got into position as the next batter stepped into the box.

“Now batting for the Rosewood Sharks, number 3, second baseman, Spencer Hastings,” the announcer called and Quinn shook her head as her counterpart glared at her.

Rachel saw this interaction and jealousy burned inside of her. Quinn noticed the look on Rachel’s face and knew it was because of her interactions with Hastings.

 _She’s so cute when she’s jealous_ \- Quinn thought. But even though flirting with Spencer was fun; there had only ever been one girl for Quinn since the day she met her and that was Rachel.

This line of thinking led Quinn- in a very unlike Quinn way- to take her head out of the game as she began to fantasize about how this game would play out.

_Quinn stepped up to the plate, the pitcher threw the ball, and Quinn smirked. That pitch was her favorite kind of pitch- high and tight. She swung and didn’t even need the umpire’s signal to know that it had cleared the fence. And as she rounded third she could see her team waiting to congratulate her on the walk off win._

_And as soon as she crossed the plate; Rachel jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around Quinn’s waist and her arms around the girl’s neck._

_She could barely feel the pats on her back from her teammates when Rachel’s lips pressed against her own. And just as Rachel was about to deepen the kiss…_

She was pulled out of her fantasy by the feeling of spikes colliding with her legs.

She didn’t even realize that Sugar fielded the ball in short right and threw it to her at second. But again the ball was in her glove and she had tagged Spencer. The umpire had her hands spread signaling that the smirking Hastings had slid in safely.

“Daydreaming about me again Fabray?” Spencer asked as she dusted the dirt off of herself and Quinn took her position again.

“Ugh… you wish,” was Quinn’s reply.

Spencer’s grin grew, “Maybe I do,” she finished with a wink that caused Quinn to smile in spite of herself; until she saw Rachel glaring at her.

“Please I have better taste.”

“Oh… okay,” Hastings laughed and Rachel grinned proudly.

Rachel and Quinn went to McKinley High School and in their junior year they both decided (forced) to join the baseball team. Their Coach- Sue Sylvester- was tired of the team she had before because they were nothing but _losers, her_ words not theirs. After another losing season Coach Sylvester kicked everyone off of the team and recruited (forced) some better athletes to join the team.

And even though they were kind of forced to join the team neither girl regretted a single day of it. They had both loved baseball for years and really wanted to be part of a team because _being a part of something special, makes you special_ or something like that.

At least that was what Rachel said.

Quinn couldn’t disagree though because she had never been happier playing the game she loved- alongside the girl she loved. 

And together along with their teammates and coaches; they brought the team from worst to first as they were currently playing in the Championship game. 

It had been a long (or it felt long) tumultuous season from tryouts to the championship game; with a LOT of getting yelled at by Coach Sylvester and Coach April, and Coach Kendra… all the coaches actually. But also a lot of fun times with the team, and a lot of flirting and more with Rachel. It had been a great year; the best year of Quinn’s life so far… and winning this championship would be the cherry on top of it all.

“Now batting for the Rosewood Sharks, number 19, centerfielder, Emily Fields,” Quinn got into position as did everyone else and Spencer took her lead off of second.

The Sharks were leading the game 1-0; due to a leadoff home run by their catcher, Hanna Marin in the top of the fourth and since then both pitchers had done a beautiful job of keeping runs off the scoreboard.

Spencer was looking to increase their lead in the top of the ninth and virtually shut the book on their team’s nemesis- number one in the league- McKinley Titans. She took a lead bigger than she normally would have, hoping to score on a single.

McKinley’s ace pitcher Brittany S. Pierce caught onto this as did the shortstop Rachel; together they had done this move several times before, and had successfully gotten the out in most of those times. Rachel moved in behind Spencer to the base. Brittany stepped off the mound, throwing the ball to Rachel who caught it and tagged a diving Spencer. It was close and Spencer had a smug grin on her face when the umpire signaled that she was safe.

“Gotta be quicker than that to catch me Berry.”

“You’re going to catch my fist in your eye if you don’t stop flirting with my girlfriend,” Rachel threatened as Spencer called for time to dust herself off.

Rachel smirked as she caught Quinn’s eye; she shrugged and Quinn merely laughed.

Brittany threw the first pitch for a strike, but on the second pitch Emily swung away… and she hit it hard. Brittany smiled because she knew that the girl had gotten under it. And when she looked back she saw Aphasia- in center- camped under it. 

Once Aphasia caught it and tossed it back to the infield, it was thrown around the horn, and back to Brittany.

 _Two down, one to go_ \- Brittany thought as the next batter stepped up to the plate.

“Now batting for the Rosewood Sharks, number 11, the third baseman, Alison DiLaurentis,” both the infield and the outfield took a few steps back. Ali was one of Rosewood’s deadliest and most feared hitters.

Brittany threw the ball, strike one, and as Santana threw the ball back to her everyone cheered. 

Brittany threw the ball again, strike two… and again everyone cheered.

On the third throw Alison swung away and Brittany took a relieved breath; because she knew Ali had also gotten under the ball; but it was hit high and not very deep. 

Quinn back peddled as the ball was in short right. Sugar ran in from right field and as the ball came down it landed in…


	2. Caught Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the baseball season, amount of games, playoff games, and how many innings because I know nothing about high school baseball. I tried to be as vague as possible so that I didn’t get too much wrong. Basically I wrote it as if it were MLB games in a high school setting.
> 
> I understand that I have used quite a bit of baseball terminology; and it will continue throughout the story. So I’ve given definitions at the end of the chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 2: Caught Looking**

**[SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER]**

_As the pitcher threw right down the middle; she was caught looking._

***

They had been going to school together for a year and sure she had noticed Rachel before but it was only recently that the girl had begun to enter her dreams.

And these were not your average everyday kind of dreams. These were the kind of dreams where she’d wake up wet… and it was definitely not from sweating.

These dreams were lucid.

They felt real.

And every day when she woke up from the dream… she longed for a day when the dream could be reality.

*

_She was in a field… a park maybe…_

_Whatever, that didn’t matter; all that mattered was the stunning brunette walking toward her. And that she was wearing the shortest shorts she had ever seen._

_“Hey Quinn,” Rachel husked._

_“Hey Rachel,” was her reply but it didn’t sound nearly as seductive as it had when Rachel said her name._

_“Are you ready to play?” Quinn trembled at her words. Something so innocent became so naughty with the way Rachel had said it._

_“P-P-Play?” Rachel licked her lips and nodded._

_“Mm hm.”_

_“Do you mean baseball?” It was then and with her own question that Quinn realized where they were. It was the grass of a baseball field._

_Somewhere in her brain it registered why they were in a baseball field; but at the moment why they were there didn’t matter._

_What did matter was... that Rachel was licking her bottom lip again; and staring at her like she wanted to be licking more than her own lip._

_“Sure,” Rachel answered her question with a teasing tone. “Let’s start with first base…” she trailed off and before Quinn could put words together; Rachel was moving closer and staring at her lips._

_It was then that Quinn no longer cared about words._

_When their lips came together; Quinn felt a warm sensation spread all the way to her toes._

_It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before and then… out of nowhere she was hit in the head with one of her cleats._

Quinn woke up from her glorious dream to the sound of Santana’s nagging voice.

“Get up Quinn! We can’t be late for tryouts… Coach Sylvester said she will skin us alive... and I’m pretty sure she was being literal.” Quinn sat up in her bed and noticed her cleat on the bed next to her pillow. She picked it up; intent on throwing it back at Santana but the girl was gone.

Begrudgingly, Quinn got out of bed and dressed for practice.

Her dream was so much better than reality. At least until she got to tryouts and could see Rachel in reality.

***

Quinn hefted her gym bag over her shoulder as she walked toward the locker room. It was the end of the day; all classes were let out, and all students were heading home. The only kids left in school were the ones trying out for spring sports.

And for Quinn Fabray… spring meant baseball; there was nothing she loved more than baseball… well almost. And even though she knew playing for Coach Sylvester would be torture she was still smiling because there was a rumor going around that Rachel Berry was trying out for the team as well. 

Rumor had it that after a successful sophomore year with all of her other clubs she wanted to try her skills at sports and see if she could excel there as well as she did everywhere else.

She was also in love with the sport… as much as Quinn was.

At least that is what the rumor was.

And Quinn had never in her life hoped a school rumor was true more than she had hoped this one was.

Sure enough… her wish came true.

Quinn was sitting on a bench having changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She had the sweatpants pulled up to her knees and her socks pulled up to meet them. She was bent over and tying the laces of her cleats when the sexiest pair of legs walked by her; and she proceeded to follow those legs with her eyes.

She saw that Rachel was dressed similar to how she was; except that she was wearing a skin tight red tank top, and black yoga pants; also pulled to her knees, with red socks to the knees of those endless legs. She was also wearing a Cincinnati Reds baseball cap backwards on her head.

She looked like the epitome of adorable.

Quinn looked down at herself with her faded Fairbrook Middle School Field Hockey shirt, her one size too big sweats, and she shook her head. If she was ever going to woo Rachel she was going to have to do better than this.

“Hey Quinn,” Rachel’s sweet voice rang out.

 _Fuck... she saw me staring_.

“Uhhh… Oh h-hey Rachel.”

“You look really nice,” she said with a flirty smile, tugged her gym bag onto her shoulder, and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Quinn tried to close her mouth.

“Thanks,” she finally said before closing her mouth long after Rachel had already left.

“Wow… you have no game Quinn,” Santana said and Quinn shot her a nasty look. 

“Oh, like you do any better. Uh-uh-uh h-hi Brittany,” she mocked Santana who retaliated by slugging her in the stomach.

A moment later… Coach Sylvester poked her head into the locker room.

“On the field in thirty seconds or you’re cut from the team,” she shouted. Quinn and Santana nearly tripped over each other to get out there.

*

After being tried out in each position and having ground balls hit to them; they all had to practice hitting, running, and throwing. Once that was done, they were all lined up in front of the dugout and their head coach Sue Sylvester stood in front of them; followed by their other coaches. Hitting coach: Kendra Giardi, pitching coach: Holly Holiday, first base coach: Terri Schuester, third base coach: Cassie July, and bench coach: April Rhodes. 

“All right babies… there is a school rule that I can’t cut anyone based on how badly you suck; but… I can, however, make those of you who do suck spend the season riding the bench and never get anywhere near the field,” she laughed. “Except for practice,” some of the girl’s faces dropped into frowns and when Sue saw this she began shouting again. 

“Hey! No down faces… just because you might never play doesn’t mean you’re not still a part of the team. So you will watch and learn from those of you who are better than the others, you will cheer them on, you will work out with them, and you will practice with them. If you do all of this without whining… maybe you just might learn something and get to play next year. GOT IT!” Everyone nodded,” Good,” she finished her speech by pulling out a lineup card.

“When I call your name… come over here, get your jersey and take your positions,” she took the first jersey from Cassie. “Aphasia,” the girl jogged over to her. “Number thirteen, centerfield lead off." ****

“Thanks Coach,” she took the jersey and ran to centerfield.

“Rachel,” the girl beamed at the sound of her name and she also jogged over to Sue. “Number two, shortstop, batting second,” Rachel’s smile turned into a slight frown and Sue noticed. “Cheer up Berry… I know you requested the number one but that’s me, you’ll have to settle for second best.

“Yes Coach,” she grabbed the jersey and ran to the shortstop position.

“Kitty… number twenty one, third base, batting third,” Kitty followed Aphasia and Rachel’s actions; so did everyone else as their names were called.

“Quinn… number seven, second base, clean up,” Quinn was happy with this as second was her favorite base, seven was her favorite number, clean up was her favorite batting spot, and Rachel was her favorite girl to look at. 

“Santana… number six, catching, batting fifth,” Santana with a huge grin ran to the dugout to put the catching gear on. “Mercedes… number three, first base, batting sixth,” happy with her position Mercedes skipped to first base.

“Sugar… number nineteen, right field, batting seventh.” Sugar also bounced to her position. “Tina… number eleven, left field, batting eighth,” Sue looked over at the group of hopeful girls and called the final name. “Brittany… number nine, our new star pitcher, and rounding out the batting order at number nine.”

Once Brittany had taken her position on the mound; Sue turned to the rest of the girls. 

“Now… just because I didn’t call your name doesn’t mean you suck… well for most of you it does, but for the rest of you… I’m going to need you for pinch running, and pinch hitting, okay?” 

“Yes Coach,” the remaining girls said in unison.

“All right… I want all of you to follow Coach April into the locker room to get your assigned uniforms and then return here.” And they all followed April off the field.

Quinn looked over at Rachel in her position at short and she grinned again. This was going to make flirting a lot easier.

As Sue hit ground balls to the infielders and fly balls to the outfielders… Quinn and Rachel began flirting. 

“I’m glad you’re my partner,” Quinn said lamely to a grinning Rachel. “Uh I-I mean-”

“I’m glad you’re my partner too,” Rachel cut her off and then she winked. She wasn’t sure if Quinn’s flirting had been intentional or not; but hers definitely was. She saw Quinn look down as her cheeks blushed. 

“So what made you want to join the team?” 

“Well,” Rachel fielded a ground ball that was hit to her and she threw it to Mercedes at first. “If I ever expect to be able to perform eight times a week on Broadway… I’m going to need to be in great shape, plus I love baseball.”

“Cool,” Quinn said with a nod. “And I don’t think you have to worry… you look great,” it took her a moment to realize what she had just said and then she blushed again. 

Rachel had stopped in her tracks.

“You’re looking pretty great too Fabray,” that got Quinn’s attention away from her own embarrassment and their eyes locked. At the same time, Sue hit a ball to Quinn that she missed because she was looking at Rachel.

“Don’t make me replace you already Fabray,” Sue shouted.

“Sorry Coach,” she yelled back. “It won’t happen again. 

And it didn’t. Quinn paid more attention after that; but she still flirted with Rachel.

It had begun to rain about an hour into practice but Sue kept them going anyway.

And two hours after that she finally called practice to an end. All the girls breathed a sigh of relief that practice was _finally_ over.

Sue was crazy.

But she was also a proven champion.

“Okay, hit the showers you sloppy babies.”

*

The shower felt amazing after playing and sweating while the rain poured down. Quinn was dirty, sweaty, sticky, and soaking wet… none of which felt good at all. She sighed happily as the hot water soaked through her hair. Then she heard Rachel singing and she grinned.

“ _Put me in coach… I’m ready to play, today-_ ”

“Put a sock in it, Berry!” Santana shouted which instantly shushed her. Quinn groaned quietly and proceeded to pout. Santana may have hated it, but Quinn loved Rachel’s voice and wanted to hear more of it.

It was too bad their school didn’t have a glee club… she’d sign up for that just for the incentive of hearing Rachel singing. But there was no glee club and she loved the small glimpses she got to hear of the girl’s incredible voice.

After reluctantly pulling herself out of the shower and changing; she left the shelter of the locker room and headed out into the rain. She opened her umbrella and then made a dash for her car and as she drove out of the parking lot; she saw that Rachel was walking.

She pulled up beside her and opened her window.

“Hey Rachel,” startled; Rachel looked over. A pleasant smile spread across her mouth.

“Oh, hello Quinn.”

“Would you like a ride home?”

“That’s really sweet of you but you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to,” she replied with a teasing tone. “I want too,” after a brief moment of hesitation on Rachel’s part, she continued. “Get in,” she pressed with a slight hand wave. Rachel nodded, tucking a wet piece of hair behind her ear; and got into the car.

“I’m sorry I’m getting your car wet.”

_That ain’t all._

“It’ll dry,” Quinn pushed her thoughts out of the gutter and back to the moment. “I’m just glad you’re out of the rain.” The words hung in the air for a few moments as an awkward silence fell between them.

“So…” Quinn tried to sound casual but it was just more awkwardness. “Practice was rough.”

“Yeah… if Coach Sylvester is this insane about practice imagine how she’ll be for the games.”

“I know right,” Quinn agreed with an adoring chuckle. “We may as well be handed the championship today.”

“Left up here,” Rachel motioned for Quinn to turn; and she followed the instructions. “B-But you’re right.” Rachel was trying to keep the conversation going. “I think we’re going to be great.” Rachel’s phone beeped and she pulled it out. She glanced over at Quinn who was now biting her bottom lip with worry.

“It’s Santana,” she told her; even though there was no reason to explain herself. She just felt it was being rude if she didn’t. She also didn’t want Quinn to worry and she had nothing to hide… it was just Santana.

“Oh,” Quinn said softly and then furrowed her brow. “You and Santana are friends?” She blurted out before she could stop herself; she was also worried that it came out a lot meaner than she had intended. 

“Yeah,” Rachel shrugged. “We have been since grade school.”

“But I thought-” she stopped herself because she wasn’t trying to hurt Rachel’s feelings; out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel’s smile widen.

“You know that I was the school’s loser and because of Santana’s popular status you assumed she’d hated me… right?”

“I’m sorry,” she was feeling like a huge jerk and kind of a dumb fool for assuming things but Rachel’s laugh stopped her worrying.

“No… I mean you’re right. As soon as we got into high school Santana and Brittany became popular and I… well I didn’t. Santana began to join in on the bullying but every day after school she’d show up at my house and apologize and then she’d watch whatever musical I wanted to,” Quinn couldn’t fight a laugh at the image. “We were like secret best friends.”

“H-How did that happen?” Quinn chastised herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. “I mean if you don’t mind telling me.”

“I don’t mind,” again Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, shifted slightly in her seat and began talking again. "The story dates back all the way to first grade when a bully pushed Santana off of a slide and she skinned her elbow… she was crying so I marched straight over to that bully and I kicked her right in the shin. Both me and the bully got a time out but it was totally worth it to see Santana smiling instead of crying.

“Smooth Berry… very smooth,” Quinn told her. Rachel blushed and let out a small giggle.

“After that Santana and I became best friends, we even hooked up once at a party in middle school.”

“Wait! What?” Quinn had stopped at a red light and looked over at her.

“Don’t seem so surprised Fabray… I’m hot.”

“I know,” and there was the word vomit again.

Rachel merely smiled.

“I-I mean-”

“It’s okay Quinn,” Rachel interrupted. “I think you’re hot too,” and that was when the person in the car behind them blared her horn; snapping Quinn out of her stupor and she began driving again.

“So you and Santana huh?” She saw Rachel nod out of the corner of her eye and she couldn’t fight the smile. “Tell me about that. I mean we’ve already established that you’re hot,” she flirted. “But I always thought she only had eyes for Brittany."

“She does… ours was just a hookup.”

“Rachel Berry!” Quinn shouted. Partly intrigued and partly jealous. 

“Not like that,” Rachel corrected. “It was a middle school friends’ birthday party and we were playing seven minutes in heaven… and Santana got me.”

“And…”

“And… we made out,” was her response but then she quickly continued. She didn’t want Quinn to think she was into Santana. “B-But then she met Brittany at camp and the rest is history.”

“So in high school…” Quinn left the sentence hanging and hoped that Rachel would continue; and she did. 

“Right… well Santana hated that she got swept into the popular crowd and I didn’t. She was so scared that she would get bullied again so she didn’t do much to stop it from happening to me. But like I said before every day after school she and Brittany would come over to my house, Santana would apologize over and over; and I’d always forgive her because I remembered lonely and sad Santana.”

“So what changed?”

“You did,” Rachel said simply.

“Me?” Her tone was surprised and came out like a high pitched squeak. “What did I do?”

“You were popular and yet you were still nice to me." Quinn smiled proudly. “And once you and Santana became the two top bitches,” at that Quinn smirked and Rachel tried to reword what she was saying. “I-I mean I don’t think you’re bitches but the-”

“I know Rach,” Quinn interrupted her worried rambles.

“Okay,” she paused for a moment as her hands fidgeted nervously. “A-And then things got better last year.”

“Because of me?”

“Well yeah,” Rachel could feel the blush on her cheeks.

Her phone beeped again to remind her that she still hadn’t opened the text from Santana.

“Oh yeah,” she said more to herself than Quinn. She opened it and Quinn looked over quickly. She saw Rachel reading the text. “Oh no,” Rachel continued.

“What?”

“Coach Sylvester stopped Santana as she left and told her that from now until our first game we will be having two a day practices.

“Oh god!” Quinn whined.

“I know it,” Rachel agreed.

“Well… at least we’ll be fit,” Quinn tried to find the bright side and Rachel smiled at that. 

“And hot,” she added.

“You’re already hot,” Quinn reminded her; Rachel looked over, and smiled wide just as Quinn’s car rolled to a stop. "We’re here.”

Rachel looked over and was surprised that they were in front of her house.

“Oh my gosh… I forgot to continue giving you directions,” she looked back at Quinn. “You knew how to get to my house?” The question was filled with curiosity, not accusation and Quinn could tell.

“Yeah… I um,” her cheeks flushed. “I got lost once when I first moved here,” she lied. “And I saw you outside.”

_All lies._

She actually followed her home one day. _Not to be a stalker_. She wanted to offer a ride but couldn’t muster the courage and before she knew it; Rachel was turning into a walkway and going into the house.

 _Maybe it was stalker-ish_.

But she didn’t intend for it to be.

“Oh,” was Rachel’s response and there was a twinge of disappointment. “D-Do you want to come inside?” Quinn swooned.

“I’d love that but… I should really get home; my mom is waiting on me.”

“Oh… okay,” and there was that tone again. But Rachel quickly shook that off because at least she wanted to. “Y-Yeah… I should probably call it an early night anyway. We have practice at five am.”

“FIVE!” Quinn shouted. “A.M.?”

“Y-Yeah… sorry that’s what the text said. Five a.m. and every day after school until the first game.”

“Oh My God!”

“Hopefully my hitting will improve.”

“I-I can… uh… work with you on that if you want?”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” they stared at each other for a minute. Quinn's eyes traveled to Rachel’s lips. When she realized what she was doing she stopped and looked back into Rachel’s eyes again. “I-If we ever get free time again.”

“I know,” there was an awkward silence again. “Well,” Rachel reached for the handle and opened the door. “Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome,” as Rachel was about to step out into the rain; Quinn spoke again. “Hey Rachel.”

“Yeah?” She looked back with hope in her eyes and in her voice.

“W-Would you like t-to… um…”

_Go out with me? Say it… it’s not that hard._

“P-Practice… batting with me after our first game when hopefully Coach lets up on the two-a-days?”

“I would love that,” Rachel answered honestly but Quinn could hear the disappointment in her tone.

“Cool,” she said lamely and then her door was shut quickly and Rachel was gone.

She watched her run up the walkway and into the house. She may have stared a little too long but _whatever_. Once Rachel was safely in the house; she drove away.

And that was when her phone beeped; she assumed it was a text from Santana. When she stopped at a red light she looked at her phone she was proven right. It was a text from Santana telling her about Coach Sylvester's evil plan.

 _Hopefully we live through this_ \- she thought and then mirrored that when she typed out a reply to Santana.

***

After a week of two-a-day practices all of the girls were ready for the game just so that the torture of practice would finally end.

Their first game was against the biggest competitors and the previous year’s champions.

The Rosewood Sharks.

A team that had some of the deadliest hitters.

And they hoped that if they were to win this game maybe Coach would relax with the practices. 

The game was going pretty well.

Both teams were good and the score was tied 1-1 going into the last inning and that was when something happened that caused Rachel to see green.

“Now batting for the Rosewood Sharks, number three, the second baseman, Spencer Hasting.” McKinley’s starting pitcher Brittany wound up and she knew the moment it left her hand that it wasn’t going to curve like it normally does, and Spencer was one of the team’s best hitters. She had proved that in her other three at bats, going two for three with a double and a run scored. Spencer swung and hit it… not very well but enough to get her on base with a single. 

Brittany knew Spencer was a threat to steal so the first pitch to the next batter was a pitch-out but Spencer stayed on first. Brittany looked for the sign and nodded; she never questioned Santana’s choices. She wound up from the stretch and threw the ball.

This time Spencer did run and Santana threw down to Quinn who was covering the bag at second; while Spencer slid in with her spikes up. Dirt flew into the air and Quinn placed the tag down. Rachel sucked in a breath and waited for the call from the umpire.

“You’re out!” She called motioning to Spencer who popped to her feet and brushed the dirt off of herself; while looking Quinn up and down. Rachel felt herself get insanely jealous and she may have growled just a little bit.

“Nice moves Fabray… it makes me wonder if you move that well off the field too,” Spencer flirted.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Quinn flirted back; now Rachel was seeing red and green.

“Yeah… I would,” Spencer licked her lips and winked as she passed by Quinn.

“Take a seat Hastings,” Quinn said with a giggle. Spencer walked toward the dugout with her eyes still on Quinn.

It took everything Rachel had inside her to not tackle the girl and beat the crap out of her.

*

When the game ended with McKinley as the winner Rachel was happy again but she also knew she was going to have to step up her game with Quinn, before Spencer Hastings got her hooks in.

As they celebrated on the bus back to their school and in the locker room after the game Coach Sylvester got their attention; quieting them down in an instant.

“Since you ladies managed to pull that win out of your asses… I’m canceling two-a-days and you will only be required to come after school,” the room was filled with cheers and Sue quickly shushed them again. “You’re welcome… now hit the showers, you stink!”

When all of their coaches had left; Quinn approached Rachel who was taking her jersey off and revealed her tight tank top that she wore underneath; Quinn sucked in a quiet breath.

“Hey Rach.”

“Hey,” she knew she was being cold but she couldn’t help it; she was jealous by nature.

“Would you like a ride home?” Quinn asked sweetly and Rachel tried but she couldn’t hold onto the anger as a smile crept up on her mouth against her will.

“That would be lovely,” she could see the happy excitement shine in Quinn’s eyes as she turned to the showers; and that look alone had Rachel forgetting all about Spencer Hastings.

And hopefully Quinn would as well.

***

As they drove to Rachel’s house; neither girl was talking and when they had gotten halfway there Rachel couldn’t take it anymore… she needed to know.

“So…” she trailed off because Quinn looked at her briefly before looking back to the road. “Spencer Hastings huh?”

“What?” Quinn was confused.

“You like her?” It sounded more like an accusation than a question and Rachel felt bad about that but she couldn’t help it.

“No,” Quinn said with a laugh as if the idea were preposterous.

“She’s hot,” Rachel continued honestly trying to gauge Quinn’s reaction.

“Sure, but she’s not my type… too tall,” her smile spread across her mouth. “I like my brunettes short and spunky.”

Rachel swooned.

“So… Aria then?” Rachel teased as her confidence was building.

“Ew… no,” Quinn said as she pulled up in front of Rachel’s house and parked. 

“Would you like to come in?” Rachel asked; the same way she had the day before. Quinn thought about it for a moment before she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

“Next time,” she promised and Rachel nodded. She moved to open the door but stopped when Quinn spoke again. “But since morning practices are over… would you like to meet me for batting practice tomorrow?" Rachel beamed. 

“Five AM?” Rachel responded with her own question; and the tone was teasing... reminding Quinn of what their coach had just put them through and she chuckled.

“How about seven?” Quinn suggested to which Rachel nodded.

“Seven then,” and she got out of the car. Like last time, she walked up the walkway and into her house.

And like last time… Quinn watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song Rachel sang was Centerfield by John Fogerty.
> 
> 1\. Lead Off- The first batter listed on a team's lineup card.  
> 2\. Clean Up- The fourth batter in the lineup; usually a power hitter.  
> 3\. Pinch (running/hitting)- A substitute runner/batter  
> 4\. Pitch Out- A defensive tactic used to get a base runner out.


	3. Losing Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 3: Losing Ground**

_None of us thought they’d be here after losing ground the way they did_ _early in the season; but here they are._

***

It was early.

And even though at this point she should be used to early with all of the two-a-day practices that had been forced upon them; Quinn still hated being up this early.

But then she saw Rachel’s happy face as the girl practically bounced down the walkway. She and Quinn had decided to finally get some batting practice in; now that free time was an option again… but seven am?

 _How in the hell is she so happy at this time of day?_ -Quinn thought as Rachel hopped into the car and greeted here with a warm smile.

“Good morning Quinn, you look beautiful.” Suddenly Quinn’s mood brightened. When she looked at herself in the mirror before leaving she had lines on her face from sleeping; lines that were probably still there and Rachel thought she looked beautiful anyway.

_Apparently love is blind._

_Wait… What?_

Love?

“Thank you,” Quinn pushed those terrifying thoughts out of her head. You look quite spectacular yourself,” and she did.

If they were a little further along in their courting- flirting? Whatever it was that they were doing. Quinn would’ve actually said that she looked hot.

Because she did... in her short, tight, black booty shorts and an even tighter purple tank top; Quinn licked her lips as she eyed her. And when she was done ogling those glorious legs; her eyes made their way north where she saw Rachel looking at her and she was smirking. Having been caught looking once again, Quinn steered her eyes away from her and to the road. Her cheeks flushed red as she put her car in gear, and drove off.

She was thankful that Rachel hadn’t called her out but as they drove-wordlessly- toward school Quinn could feel the weight of the silence and it was deafening… one of them needed to talk soon and she was hoping it would be Rachel.

No more than a minute later… her wish came true, “Do you like it?”

“Huh?” Quinn was confused.

“What you see… do you like it?” Quinn looked over, opened and closed her mouth, and then looked back at the road. She felt her cheeks getting warm again but this time she didn’t care.

“Very much,” she finally answered and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Rachel definitely liked her answer.

“You’re quite breathtaking yourself… I’ve always thought so.”

“Mm,” Quinn hummed as she idly wondered why it had taken until now for her and Rachel to finally start being open and honest with one another. “Thank you,” she said softly.

And then it was quiet again- but it was no longer an awkward one- now it was more of a contented one.

*

As they walked close together through the gym to the basement where the batting cages were; Rachel looked around because she had never been there before and it was a little bit creepy.

A thought she echoed a moment later, “It’s kind of creepy here.”

"Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Quinn husked and Rachel felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

“How chivalrous of you,” Rachel was beaming. As they walked their hands brushed against the other and neither girl felt inclined to pull away. In fact, after the third pass Quinn felt brave, and she moved her index finger out slightly. When Rachel’s hand passed by she hooked her finger around Rachel’s finger; of course Rachel welcomed it.

She looked over at Quinn who was wearing a proud expression, “you’re adorable,” she told her causing Quinn to want to pull her into a kiss but she wasn’t that brave.

Not just yet.

She also wanted to proceed with caution… she didn’t want to scare her away. 

They rounded a set of batting cages to where the helmets and bats were. Rachel chose a bat size and weight that was most similar to her own; while Quinn picked up a helmet. Once Rachel found the right bat she turned to face Quinn who gently fit the helmet onto her head. 

They both stood stock still for a moment or two as they were having similar thoughts and the same reluctance to make a move. Quinn back away first and walked into the closest cage; Rachel followed.

“Now as you already know... strength is good to have in any part of any sport,” Rachel nodded. “And in batting… it is important but it’s not the most important; what is?”

“Timing,” Rachel said proudly because she knew she was right. Quinn smiled.

“Right… but it’s also your stance, and having a level swing… and Rachel you’re so important to this team in many ways.”

“Thank you,” she licked her lips. Learning from Quinn was hot; and teacher Quinn was kind of a turn on.

“You’re welcome,” Quinn flirted back before focusing back on what she was supposed to be saying. “As the second batter in the lineup you hold a very important role… especially with you being a switch hitter,” Rachel’s smile widened because Quinn was hot but also completely and adorably nerdy. “And while hitting home runs is cool, and I want you to get those hits… but getting on base is the most important thing for the role that you play,” Rachel nodded. She knew all this… she sat through Coach’s two hour lecture on the role of each spot in a lineup just like Quinn did; but again she found that learning from Quinn was so much more…

 _Fun_.

“Okay,” she said with a slight deepening to her voice and she also needed to cool down. “Teach me Miss Fabray,” those words didn’t help in cooling her off but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” 

“Stop flirting with me, it’s distracting.”

“That’s kind of the point,” she winked.

“Rachel,” Quinn said with a huff and Rachel loved the way her name fell from Quinn’s lips but she did actually want to get better at hitting so she stopped.

“Okay… okay fine I’ll stop.”

“You can flirt with me later,” Quinn shot Rachel a wink of her own.

“Oh, I intend to.” Rachel licked her lips again.

“Stop that too.”

“Yes ma’am,” she cooed.

“Stop that too… before I start beating you at your own game.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Rachel,” Quinn whined again and this time Rachel held her hands up in defeat.

“Fine,” she grumbled. This time Quinn shot her a wink and also licked her lips. Rachel was about to protest but before she could Quinn spoke.

“Okay… step into the box,” she motioned to the batter’s box and Rachel did as she was told. “Now what you want to do is point this foot a bit toward the pitcher,” as Quinn spoke she ran her hand down Rachel’s naked leg, leaving a trail of chill bumps in her wake. Noticing what her touch did to the girl; Quinn felt a shiver spread through her.

Once Rachel’s foot was in the correct position Quinn moved away- keeping her mind on the task at hand.

“Now… you want to make sure your hips are parallel with the plate,” when Quinn’s hands landed on her hips, Rachel sucked in a breath. She could feel Quinn and not just the touch of her fingers against the fabric of her clothes.

She could feel her.

She could feel the warmth emanating from the girl who stood only inches away; she wanted to back into her. Quinn was fighting a similar battle… she wanted to press her front into Rachel’s back and let her fingers roam. Instead, she gently pushed Rachel’s hips and angled her into the correct position.

Taking a deep breath she reluctantly moved on. 

When Quinn’s fingers slid across the skin of her arms as she held the bat up; Rachel could feel her stomach doing somersaults.

 _Who knew baseball… like actual baseball and not just a metaphor… could be so sexual? But then again with the right girl… anything could be_.

“Now…you want to keep your elbow level with your shoulder so that when you swing it’s an even swing and not choppy.”

“O-Okay,” Rachel said letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

Quinn was loving the effect she was having on her but she knew she was going to have to stop soon; as she was barely keeping it together herself. 

“L-L-Like this?” Rachel stammered with her voice shaking as much as her body was.

“Mm hm,” she could feel Quinn’s breath on her neck and a new set of chill bumps spread throughout her body. She felt her stomach tighten and her nipples get hard… this was torture.

And then Quinn was gone… she breathed a sigh of relief only because of the reprieve to her senses.

“Keep your eye on the ball, and give it all you’ve got.” She could hear Quinn from several feet behind her and she was able to focus on what they were there to do.

“Okay.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Here it comes,” Quinn hit the button for the ball to come out. A moment later, a ball was coming at Rachel fast. She swung the bat, and smacked the ball hard… right back to where it came from.

Rachel dropped the bat and began jumping up and down.

“I did it! I did it!" Elated she turned to Quinn. “I did it!” She then threw herself at Quinn and hugged her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her tight; she lifted her up, and then spun her around once.

Once the elation wore down, Quinn lowered her to her feet, and Rachel pulled back. Suddenly their faces were mere inches apart. Rachel stared at Quinn’s lips… ready; and Quinn couldn’t hold back anymore-

They both jumped apart, startled by the sound of another ball smacking hard into the backstop. They both looked over and Rachel laughed.

Now that they were no longer touching and they could think clearly; they went back to work.

“Ready for more?” Quinn wondered.

“I’ll take whatever you got,” the words were laced with innuendo and that had been her intent; Quinn shot her a flirty smile in return to her words and then motioned her back into the batter’s box for more hitting instructions.

Before they called it a day; Rachel hit the equivalent of three more homeruns and several base hits. She already felt loads more confident about her hitting going into the next game.

*

In that game, she went three for four but it didn’t matter because the team lost and it was an even harder loss because the pitching was good but they didn’t manage to score any runs causing them to fall with a 1-0 score. 

Unfortunately, that loss set off a chain of close games and messy losses to give them a six game losing streak and a very irate head coach.

“What is wrong with you ladies?!” She shouted at them in the locker room after that sixth loss. “We can hit better than this! You think this is hard… baseball isn’t hard. Running naked down a football field covered in baby oil and trying not to drop the ball… that’s hard!” All of the girls wore the most disgusted expressions but no one dared to say anything and the room was very quiet.

When Sue couldn’t take the silence anymore she began shouting again.

“FABRAY! Front and center!”

Quinn bit her lip as she quickly glanced over at Rachel before she got to her feet and moved to stand next to her coach.

“Y-Yes Coach?”

“What does that ‘C’ on your jersey stand for?” She pointed to it and instinctually Quinn looked to where she wore the letter on her jersey.

“Um… it means Captain.”

“Exactly!” Sue shouted again which caused Quinn to jump back slightly. “And are you performing like a captain?” Quinn felt her cheeks getting warmer as the embarrassment spread.

Rachel could feel her anger building under the surface because of Coach’s public humiliation of Quinn and she wanted to get to her feet and stick up for her-for the- girl; but she knew Quinn could handle this herself so she just bit back her anger and remained seated.

“Um… no.”

“NO! No… you’re not! So I suggest that you pull your head out of your ass… scratch that; I suggest you pull your head out of Berry’s ass,” this time it was Rachel that flushed bright red. “And get it back in the game before I find a new Captain! Got it?!”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You’re the leader Quinn,” Sue softened slightly. “So… act like it!" Quinn nodded. “Now take a seat,” when Quinn was back on her spot on the bench; Sue looked around at the rest of them. “We have another home game in two days, and I expect ALL of you to be at your best… better than your best. I expect you to be at my best or else I’ll give these other girls a chance to show me what they’ve learned and bench each and every one of you,” she turned away leaving them reeling but she wasn’t done; as she quickly looked back. 

“Two-a-days are back until further notice. Now… be gone!” And then she left the room.

*

Again Quinn was driving Rachel home and again it was quiet in the car but this time it had nothing to do with the girl’s awkwardness and everything to do with Quinn having been humiliated; and Rachel understood.

She didn’t want to push her, so she remained quiet.

But the silence was uncomfortable.

When the car came to a full stop in front of Rachel’s house; she turned to Quinn sympathetically.

“W-Would you like to come inside?”

“Not today Rach,” she replied with a pleading look in her eyes and Rachel nodded. She wanted to ask her why Quinn never wanted to go into her house; but she knew that now was not the time to do that so instead she got out of the car without a word.

Quinn wanted to say something… to stop her and explain why she was so nervous about going into her house with her. But she didn’t, she couldn’t… not today.

Not after being humiliated.

Today she just wanted to go home and cry.

***

Heading into the next game; everyone’s nerves were on edge. No one said anything but everyone knew… they had to win this game. Not because it would otherwise pretty much end the season for them; but because losing another one would be the end of life as they knew it. Coach Sylvester was already threatening them with three-a-day practices.

They just needed to win.

Quinn- as captain- was putting added pressure on herself. Rachel could see it, she could see her struggle and she tried to help.

It was a home game, so after the National Anthem was done, and they were heading out to the field; Rachel caught up to Quinn.

“You don’t have to put so much pressure on yourself… we’re all here. We win as a team and we lose as a team.”

“Tell that to Coach,” Quinn said with an eye roll. She knew Rachel was just trying to help and she didn’t want to take her stress out on the girl so she bit her lip and held her words back.

Adamantly Rachel replied, “I will!”

And Quinn couldn’t help but shoot her a tight grin in appreciation. “Thanks Rachel… and I know I’m not alone, it’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“Of all the teams to face today it’s the TonDC Grounders…Clarke and Lexa are the leaders in the league in home runs and RBI’s… and we don’t have Brittany pitching today.”

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded knowingly. She bit her lip with worry because Quinn was right and now her own nerves were setting in; but she quickly pushed the doubt away.

“Don’t be worried… we got this,” she tried and Quinn smiled again.

“I hope so or I won’t be Captain anymore.”

“You’ll always be Captain to me,” she knew it sounded ridiculously cheesy but maybe that was just what Quinn needed right now.

“Thanks Rach.”

As the game went on Quinn’s worries became less and less. Kitty was pitching really well… almost as well as Brittany and she had so far kept the Grounders and particularly Clarke and Lexa off of the scoreboard.

McKinley was leading 1-0 heading into the fifth inning when all that changed.

“Now batting number one, the third baseman, Clarke Griffin,” the announcer called and instantly the whole of the infield took a couple of steps back.

Again Quinn was worried because Kitty had walked Octavia and not only could the girl hit, she could also run; she was an absolute warrior. 

Suddenly Quinn was even tenser than she had been a moment ago. She looked over at Rachel; who could see the fear in Quinn’s eye.

Rachel got a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. 

As if on cue, Rachel heard the crack of the bat hitting the ball and all she saw was Quinn falling to the ground in a heap. She lost her breath for a moment as the umpires, Coach Sylvester, and Coach Rhodes, all ran over to her.

For Quinn… she had her eye on Octavia thinking that she was going to run and she didn’t even see Clarke swing at the pitch; but she heard the crack. She didn’t have time to react before the ball hit her.

The cheering crowd suddenly fell silent.

The school nurse was brought out to the field and 911 was called. 

Clarke and Octavia were safe at second and first respectively and they were both clearly shaken as they looked on.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke called to the unresponsive girl.

Beside the coaches; Rachel and Santana were the first to Quinn’s side, while the rest of the team slowly made their way over to their teammate and friend; afraid of what they might see.

Rachel was by Quinn’s side as her knees hit the infield dirt.

“Quinn!” She looked her over, afraid to touch her… afraid to not touch her. “Quinn… wake up!” Her left eye was already swelling and turning a bright shade of red, her nose was also swollen and red, and there was a small cut above her eye which was bleeding profusely.

Rachel needed something to stop the bleeding and she needed Quinn to wake up.

“Quinn wake up,” in a panic Rachel shook her shoulders.

“Ease up Berry… you don’t want to make it worse,” Santana said to her and Rachel nodded once.

The paramedics were there before Rachel had realized that they had been called; but Quinn was still unconscious.

“Quinn!” She shouted.

“It’s okay Rachel,” Coach Sylvester said in a tone Rachel had never heard from her before. 

With care and concern.

“The paramedics are here… give them some room,” Rachel did as she was told and as the two paramedics got on either side of Quinn. Panicked, Rachel looked back and forth between them. 

“W-Why isn’t she awake?” 

“She was knocked unconscious,” the lady on Quinn’s right with the kind eyes replied and Rachel nodded again. _But she already knew that!_

“And that’s really bad, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry,” the blonde lady on Quinn’s left told her; but Rachel did exactly the opposite. She watched as the two women put a neck brace on Quinn and then slowly rolled her to the left and put the board under her. 

“All right… back off, back off!” Coach Sylvester shouted to the rest of the team. Rachel didn’t move nor did she take her eyes off the two paramedics who were now lifting Quinn onto the stretcher. Coach Sylvester looked over to the dugout.

“Marley! You’re up... get to second base,” Marley grabbed her glove. “Everyone else… take your positions,” everyone but Rachel and Santana moved back to where they were supposed to be.

“Coach,” Rachel whined.

“Take your position Berry!”

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, “Coach!” 

“Fine,” Sue shouted because Rachel was standing her ground. “Jane... you’re going in for Berry,” with a slight nod to Rachel she lowered her voice. “Take care of her.”

“Yes Coach… thank you.”

Just like that, suddenly the game was just a game again and nothing mattered but Quinn. Santana walked as far as home plate with Rachel and the two paramedics.

“I’ll call her mom, she’s out of town right now… I’ll do it as soon as I can,” Santana’s tone was concern. Rachel’s eyes were filling with tears and she could see that Santana was losing the same battle.

“Okay.”

“And Rachel,” Santana choked.

“I’ll take care of her, I promise,” with a nod Santana crouched back into position while Rachel left the game with Quinn and the paramedics.

*

In the ambulance on the way to the hospital, was when Quinn finally opened her eyes… well one of her eyes. The left one was swollen shut. 

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, “Quinn.”

A smiled appeared on Quinn’s face, “Rach…” her voice was scratchy. “Did we win?”

“I don’t know,” she answered with a giggle. “I left with you.”

“Oh,” and with that her eyes fluttered closed again.

“No, no, no… Miss Fabray,” the blonde paramedic shook her gently and Quinn’s eyes popped open again. “You can’t go to sleep… you may have a concussion.”

“But I’m tired.”

“I know you are sweetie,” Rachel cut in. “But you have to stay awake okay… at least for a little while.”

Sleepily… Quinn replied, “O-Oh… kay,” her smile grew wider as she looked at Rachel. “You’re very pretty.”

Rachel swooned.

“Back at you… beautiful,” Rachel responded and Quinn’s eyes fell closed again. Rachel quickly slipped her hand into Quinn and squeezed it. It worked, and Quinn opened her eyes once more.

***

Quicker than Rachel thought was possible they had arrived at the hospital. Quinn was whisked away by the doctors and brought into an exam room.

Rachel was told to wait.

And she did… even though waiting was something she was notoriously terrible at.

But she waited anyway.

As she sat there, she was trying to stop her mind from going anywhere dark. She was brought away from those thoughts by the sound of her name being called; she looked up and heard it again.

“Rachel Berry, please head to the nearest nurse’s station for a phone call,” Rachel hopped to her feet and nearly ran to the phone.

“Hello,” she said breathily as she only then realized how much time had passed since they had gotten there.

“Hello Rachel… this is Judy Fabray,” the voice said as Rachel remembered that Santana promised to call Quinn’s mom as soon as she could.

“Oh, hello Mrs. Fabray.”

“Please sweetie… call me Judy,” Rachel nodded dumbly as if the woman could see her. Without waiting for a response, Judy continued. “How is Quinn?”

“I-I’m not sure… they haven’t come out yet; but she was responsive in the ambulance. She has a black eye for sure and a cut near her eyebrow but her nose didn’t appear to be broken.”

“Oh phew,” Judy released a worried breath.

“I think she may have a concussion but I’m not sure of anything yet.”

“Okay…I’m on the next plane out of here, and there is a layover but I should be back in town in about six hours. C-Can you, or would you please stay with Quinn until then?”

“I will,” Rachel replied without hesitation.

“Thank you so much Rachel… and please keep me posted.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“It’s Judy,” the woman reiterated.

“Okay,” Rachel said with an embarrassed smile.

“I’m about to go through security now so I’ll call back when I can.”

“I-I don’t have my phone… because I left it behind at school.”

“I’ll just call the hospital again.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you again for taking care of my Quinnie.”

“You’re welcome,” Rachel said with a smitten grin over that nickname.

“Bye.”

“Bye… Mrs. Fabray,” as Rachel hung up the phone she thought about her own parents and dialed her house number.

*

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room staring at the ceiling when a doctor entered and approached her.

“Miss Berry?”

“Y-Yeah,” Rachel quickly got to her feet and shook her outstretched hand.

“It looks like your friend is going to be just fine,” Rachel sighed heavily in relief as the doctor continued. “There are no broken bones, which was our main concern… particularly around the eye,” Rachel nodded and listened as she continued. “She does have significant swelling. When she gets home that needs to be iced.

Rachel nodded again, “Okay.”

“We stitched the cut above her eye and bandaged it; the bandages will need to be changed every 2 to 4 hours… and she’ll need to return in a week for a follow up.”

“Okay,” Rachel repeated.

“And most importantly… she does have a concussion; which means she will need to be monitored. She should remain awake for a few hours, but if she is not experiencing any nausea of vomiting and can carry on a conversation then she will be fine to sleep... however, once asleep someone should wake her every few hours just to be sure she wakes up normally,” she saw a worried look on Rachel’s face. “Did you get all that?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Any questions?”

“Just… what about food?”

“She will be pretty nauseated for several hours and most likely won’t want to eat; if she does want to, she can eat... but it might not stay down.”

“Okay,” Rachel said for a third time.

“Anything else?”

“No ma’am.”

“I have printed out all of the instructions for you and her mom so that you don’t have to memorize everything I just told you.”

Rachel let out a low chuckle, “Thank you.”

“Give us a few minutes to get her ready for release and then we’ll bring her out,” Rachel smiled and nodded. Once the doctor was gone, Rachel sat down and waited.

***

Rachel called a taxi to pick them up at the hospital because she didn’t drive yet, and Quinn’s car was at school anyway. She wasn't quite sure how to get into Quinn's house. Not having keys and not having her phone was about to drive her crazy.

“There is a key under the turtle,” Quinn said softly as Rachel led her by the hand up the walkway.

“Wow…did you read my mind?” 

Quinn let out a breathy giggle, “No I just figured that since we’re both still in our uniforms that we left without our stuff… it could also be that we think alike.”

“See there is nothing wrong with your head,” Rachel teased and then let go of Quinn’s hand to get the key which was exactly where Quinn said it would be; under a porcelain turtle that was on the front porch. She unlocked the door, opened it, and led Quinn inside.

“Where would you rather rest… in your room or…”

“The couch is fine for now,” she answered the unfinished question. Rachel nodded once and then helped her to sit on the couch. “So… how do I look?”

“Beautiful,” she said wistfully.

Quinn’s smile appeared and butterflies flooded her stomach. She wasn’t sure if the feeling was because of the concussion or because of Rachel.

But she was pretty sure it was because of Rachel.

“That’s sweet but really… how do I look?”

“Well other than beautiful,” she sat on the couch next to the still smiling girl. “Your eye is swollen pretty badly and it’s black and blue… you have a bandage above your eye so you look kind of…” she trailed off and Quinn sucked in a breath. She wasn’t sure if she actually wanted Rachel to answer now; but when she did… Quinn swooned. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you Rachel.”

“Would you like something to eat,” Rachel suggested to get them out of the staring contest they were suddenly having. Quinn shook her head no and curled her lip in disgust. “Do you want a drink?” She shook her head again.

Rachel furrowed her brow and repositioned herself so that she could fully see Quinn’s face, “You need to keep your fluids up or you’ll get dehydrated.

“I will in a little while… I just want to sleep,” with that she dropped her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Rachel moved fast… she was on her knees in a moment, and was leaning into Quinn with one hand on each cheek.

“No Quinn… no, no, no,” she caressed her cheeks because she was afraid to shake her head at all; seconds later Quinn opened her eyes and met Rachel’s stare. She could see a spark in those big brown eyes.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Thank you,” Rachel fought the urge to lean in and kiss her. She was so close and they had been flirting like crazy. It would be so easy to just lean in and…

But she wouldn’t do that… not while Quinn was concussed; before she could say anything else Quinn spoke, 

“I really need to apologize for never going into your house when you’ve invited me in. It’s not that I don’t want to… I do,” she said that last part emphatically. “It’s just that I don’t trust myself to be alone with you because all I want to do is-” her words were cut off by a loud banging on the door; followed by the bell ringing three times.

Before Rachel could get to the door to actually open it; the bell rang six more times and there were three more knocks. She pulled the door open and there stood Santana and the rest of the team. 

“Have no fear… Santana is here,” she pushed her way passed Rachel and the others followed. Rachel rolled her eyes and closed the door.

 _For fuck’s sake_ \- Rachel thought.

She sure did have bad timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. RBI's- Runs Batted In.


	4. Blocking the Plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 4: Blocking the Plate**

_After every pitch; the catcher was blocking the plate._

***

“I got yours and Quinn’s stuff,” Santana practically pushed Rachel’s gym bag into her hands and she dropped Quinn’s on the floor. “I also got your car Q,” she placed the keys on the coffee table and sat down beside her.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like I got hit in the eye with a line drive,” she answered sarcastically.

“That’s what happened,” Brittany said sincerely as she sat down on Quinn’s other side.

“And it seems like your head injury has improved your humor… Clarke will be happy to know she didn’t do any permanent damage,” Santana teased, Rachel frowned, but when Quinn giggled Rachel calmed down a little bit.

“Clarke said she was really sorry and she hopes you feel better soon,” Tina relayed the girl’s message.

Quinn nodded with a tight smile, “It’s cool… it’s not like she did it on purpose.”

“But that was nice of her,” Rachel echoed Quinn’s thoughts and that made Quinn happy.

“Yeah because if it had been on purpose her ass would’ve been ground into the dirt,” Santana quipped. It warmed Rachel’s heart that for all her teasing and snide remarks; Santana really did have their backs… kind of like family.

Quinn cleared her throat and it prompted Rachel to go get her the water she promised she would have. When she returned she heard Quinn, “So did we win?”

“Hells yeah we did,” Santana replied; both Rachel and Quinn were proud and happy that they won the game. Now maybe Coach Sylvester would get off of their backs.

A thought echoed by Santana, “Coach has also loosened up the reigns,” Rachel handed Quinn the water and Quinn had been suddenly thankful that Rachel was so attentive. “Although she did say that if we go on another losing streak she’d cut us all… and I’m not sure if she meant from the team or if she meant she’d literally cut us.”

“I think she meant with a knife,” Mercedes added and at least three of the girls nodded in agreement. 

Quinn chugged half of the bottle of water in one sip and Rachel looked on with pride. She was still really annoyed with Santana and the rest of them for interrupting whatever Quinn had been about to say.

It had been driving her crazy as to why Quinn would never come into her house when invited. But aside from her frustration over the really bad timing; she was glad that they all showed up to visit with Quinn and see how she was doing. She was also thrilled that they won the game… maybe now Coach would let them have social lives.

*

After sticking around for a few hours to help keep Quinn awake; Santana and Brittany were the last to leave. Brittany hugged Rachel and then Santana looked back at her.

“Thanks for taking care of her.”

“Yeah… I mean you’re welcome.” 

Once they were gone, Rachel joined Quinn on the couch and looked at her. She looked really, really tired and Rachel just wanted to wrap her arms around her, envelop her in a tight hug; and then sing her to sleep. 

But she knew she couldn’t.

“I think I want my bed now,” Quinn mumbled.

“I know sweetie but you still have to wait a little while longer,” Rachel idly ran her hand over Quinn’s hair soothingly, Quinn enjoyed the sensation.

“This sucks… I just want to sleep, what could happen… I mean it’s not like my head is going to explode,” Rachel couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“I know it sucks,” she said after catching her breath. “But you’re supposed to catch the ball with your glove, not your face.” She teased, Quinn laughed loudly, and then she winced. “Ow… laughing makes my face hurt, and my head.” She gently pushed Rachel, “and you’re meant to be nice to me, not mean.”

“I know… I was just thinking that maybe Coach’s two-a-days weren’t enough fielding practice for you,” Rachel winked; Quinn smirked, and then winced again.

“Ow… stop teasing me,” this time Quinn shoved her a little harder and this time Rachel was the one laughing. 

It was laughing that Judy heard when she opened the door to her home; and the sound made her feel instantly better.

Upon entering she saw Quinn and she shot her baby girl a sad smile.

“Oh Quinnie… your face, are you okay?” She sat down on Quinn’s other side. 

“I’m okay… just tired.”

“Well you can’t sleep… not for another,” she looked at her wrist watch. 

“I know mom,” Quinn cut her off and gained her attention. “Doctor Rachel Berry has told me a million times already.” Rachel rolled her eyes, and Judy was impressed with the comfortable way these two girls were with each other. In fact, it was the most relaxed she had ever seen her daughter and she welcomed it. 

She then turned her attention to Rachel, “I can’t thank you enough for what you did today. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there to take good care of my Quinnie.”

“It was my pleasure Mrs. Fabray; I just couldn’t leave her alone.”

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here,” Quinn whined as she looked back between the two; Rachel’s smile spread wide.

“Okay… I’m going to go home,” she directed the words to Quinn; whose teasing smile faded. “You’re in good hands now,” Rachel leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

Quinn sighed contentedly, “Thank you,” Rachel met her eyes again. “For taking such good care of me.”

“You’re welcome but… where else would I be?” She finished with a wink. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” and with that she stood up straight.

“I’ll just walk you out,” Judy then led Rachel out of the room. 

Rachel filled Judy in on all of the doctor’s instructions during the short trip to the door. Once there; Judy thanked her again and then her eyes sparkled as if she had just remembered something.

“A-Are you the girl?” She blurted out.

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, “Hm?”

“Oh,” Judy waved her hand and then continued. “It’s just that a few weeks or so ago Quinn told me that there was this girl that she really liked and I was wondering if that was you.”

“I hope it’s me,” Rachel replied honestly and this caused Judy to smile wider. 

“I do too.”

***

Quinn wasn’t in school the next day and Rachel was glad it was Friday because hopefully all Quinn needed was a few days of rest and she’d be back at school and back on the team. Rachel really missed seeing her in the halls and sure Marley was fine at second base… but they really needed Quinn’s flawless batting and her even more flawless glove work.

Quinn’s flawlessness in general was greatly missed… especially by Rachel.

And then she heard Coach Sylvester barking at her to pay attention so she shook away all thoughts of Quinn… at least until practice was over.

After practice; Rachel was happily walking along the sidewalk- kind of lost in thought- she was bringing Quinn her assignments from the day and she also wanted to fill her in on how the team was doing and how classes went.

 _And how much she missed her_.

She nearly jumped a foot when she heard the sound of someone laying on a car horn, as it got closer and closer. Also there was a thumping bass beat that she knew could only be one person.

“Nice ups Midget… I guess white girls _can_ jump,” Santana said as she pulled up to the curb where Rachel was now standing.

“Yeah maybe you should try out for the basketball team too,” Brittany said from the passenger’s seat.

“I’m too short,” Rachel sounded defeated as if she had already tried out and was rejected.

“Get in,” Santana ordered.

“Look Santana… I don’t know what you have planned but I’ll have you know that I’m highly trained in taekwondo and-”

“Shut it Berry, you’re making my ears bleed,” Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana’s obvious exaggeration. “Just… get in,” when Rachel continued to stare dumbfounded, Santana huffed and continued. “You’re going to see Quinn right?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay so…” she waited and when Rachel still didn’t get into the car she flexed her jaw to stop from screaming at her. _She was working on her anger issues_. “Just get in… we’re going to see her too.”

“Oh,” she was slightly disappointed about not getting to spend time with Quinn alone but happy that Quinn had caring friends. “Why didn’t you just say that?” She stepped toward the car and got in. “Thank you very much,” Santana didn’t say anything, she just drove off. Rather recklessly in her opinion. “I appreciate the ride.”

Santana waved her off, “yeah, yeah… so… are you going to ask Quinn out or what?”

Rachel was surprised, “I-I uh… well that’s kind of… personal.”

“Listen all I’m saying is after you told Quinn about our _hookup_ ,” she took both hands off the wheel to mimic air quotes and Rachel pulled her seatbelt just a little bit tighter. “That bitch called me up as soon as she got home to basically… stake her claim.” Rachel’s jaw dropped open this time and she couldn’t decide if she was flattered or offended. It didn’t take long for her to decide that she was flattered... _more than actually._

“Excuse me?”

“Calm your tits Berry… she didn’t use those words. She just asked what happened, if it was any good, and if there were any lingering feelings.”

“And um… what- may I ask- was your answer?”

“I told her that we got our mack on for seven minutes of pure unadulterated heaven,” Rachel’s cheeks flushed. “And then she growled at me,” Santana continued. “And then I said… _hell yes it was good; Quinn have you seen that girl’s mouth? And boy she can go a long time without breathing…_ and as for the last question. I said _there were never any feelings to linger… unless we’re talking about a threesome_ -”

“Yeah,” Brittany cut in excitedly and Rachel’s blush darkened.

“ _Because then I’m all for it_ ,” Santana finished as if Brittany hadn’t said anything.

“W-What um…” Rachel trailed off, looked down at her lap, and then tucked her hair behind her ear to calm her embarrassment. “What else did Quinn say?”

“I can’t betray her confidence. But…” she paused for way longer than necessary. “…if you ever want to get with Quinn, you’re going to have to make the first move… that girl moves far too slow.”

“Yeah… she wouldn’t even make out with me and everyone makes out with me.”

“I know, I remember.” Rachel admitted and Brittany giggled. 

“Don’t be sad I know she’ll make out with you… she really likes you.”

“You think?” Rachel wondered as her mood brightened.

“Yeah, so get off your ass and do something before Spencer Hastings gets your girl.”

“You’re right.”

“Often,” Santana said with her cocky tone.

*

Quinn was happy to see her friends and maybe Rachel was biased but Quinn seemed happier to see her than she was to see the others.

 _So she was being biased and seeing what she wanted_.

But it was also true.

“Glad to see that your head’s still attached and you haven’t misplaced it,” Santana greeted Quinn with a hug and a few _kind_ words.

“Ha, ha, ha.”

“Don’t let her fool you Quinn,” Rachel said from her spot next to Brittany. “She was just as worried as I was.”

“Yeah worried about losing the game because she decided to use her face to catch the ball instead of her glove.

Brittany, Rachel, and even Quinn all rolled their eyes in unison.

“I hope you’re feeling better… you look better,” Brittany said as she hugged Quinn.

“I do feel better,” was her response. Once Brittany backed away, Quinn looked up at Rachel; they both tentatively moved and opened their arms for a hug.”

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Quinn whispered into her ear as they hugged tight; and Quinn didn’t miss the way Rachel’s body responded to her.

Rachel backed away, “Where else would I be?”

“I-I don’t know… off doing something cooler like… I don’t know, playing ball,” she winked and they made their way from the doorway and into the living room where Santana and Brittany had already made themselves comfortable.

“I brought your assignments by the way,” she handed Quinn a folder.

“Thanks… that was sweet of you,” they got lost in each other’s eyes briefly but the moment was interrupted by Santana.

“So when do you come back?”

“I’ll be back at school on Monday… my mom just wanted me to take an extra day of not worrying about school and baseball.”

“So you’re um… free this weekend?” Santana asked her but was giving Rachel a look.

“Uhh…” Quinn trailed off as she tried to stop herself from sounding disgusted because it seemed as though Santana was trying to ask her out. “Yeah, I’m free but… aren’t you and Brittany um…” she trailed off again as Santana caught on.

“Oh ew, gross no… I wasn’t talking about me, I was talking about…” she could practically hear Rachel growling even though she wasn’t making any sound. The look in her eye was kind of scary so Santana backed off and let Rachel go at her own pace. “…an um, a friend... I think she likes you.”

Quinn seemed genuinely surprised, “Oh well, tell your friend I’m flattered but unavailable,” she glanced ever-so-subtly at Rachel and shared a smile.

 _Does she think that was subtle?_ \- Santana thought- _There was so much sexual tension in the room it could be cut with a knife_.

Santana had quietly agreed to back off from pressuring Rachel; but she had no intentions of doing that with Quinn, “Um okay… I didn’t know you were seeing someone.”

“I’m not,” Quinn admitted. “But I do like someone.”

“Anyone we know?” Santana asked as she diverted her eyes away from Rachel; she was being just as subtle as Quinn was.

“Can we talk about something else… anything?” When there was no response, she continued. “Quick someone throw a baseball at my head… it’ll be less painful than this conversation.”

Santana relented, “Fine… dropping it,” both Rachel and Quinn each breathed a sigh of relief. “But no baseballs to the face anymore Quinn, we need your sexy ass back on the field. I mean Marley is kind of good to look at but girl sucks at the game,” Quinn giggled; happy to know that she was missed.

“Does Coach agree with you on that?” 

“Yeah dude… she bellows at her more than she ever did to you. She’ll never admit it but she wants you back… we all do, even Marley.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed dreamily and then cleared her throat and snapped out of thoughts of wanting Quinn and quickly _tried_ to change the subject. “Coach will never admit this either but she’s worried about you… she worries about all of us.”

“Enough with this sap fest,” Santana popped to her feet. “Is your head okay enough to play a little catch?”

“Is baseball all you think about?” Rachel wondered.

“Pretty much… and also sex,” with that Santana headed out of the house and into the back yard within seconds; Brittany was right behind her.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Rachel was concerned as Quinn had gotten to her feet to follow her friends; while Rachel followed.

“I’m fine,” she let her hand brush against Rachel’s as they walked. “Thanks for asking though,” Rachel couldn't hide the smile that Quinn’s words and touch had caused her.

“You’re welcome,” she husked as they easily began flirting again.

Rachel loved flirting.

Especially with Quinn.

*

After playing catch until it got dark the girls headed back into the house.

“Well this was fun and I’m glad your head remained intact,” Quinn rolled her eyes knowing that Santana was never going to let this go. “But I gots to call it a night… Berry, you have two minutes to get in the car or your sexy ass can walk home,” this time it was Rachel that shot her an eye roll. Meanwhile, she wordlessly thanked Santana for the time alone with Quinn.

She also realized that Santana was right and if anything were ever going to happen with Quinn; she was the one that was going to have to make the first move.

And now was as good a time as any.

But then an awkward silence fell upon them and Rachel felt her confidence slipping. Finally, Quinn broke the silence. “Thanks again for bringing me my schoolwork.”

“It was my pleasure,” and then the awkward silence was back as those words hung in the air. Rachel kicked her shoe against the floor of Quinn’s foyer, “So I guess I’ll be seeing you.”

“I’ll be seeing you,” Quinn repeated.

Deflated; Rachel reached for the door handle, pulled it open, and stepped onto the porch. She felt Quinn also put her hand on the door and she knew it was safe to let the door go.

“Thanks again.”

“Oh you’re welcome,” Rachel let out a nervous giggle and walked down the steps. She felt a knot in her stomach and in that moment she decided to let fear go and throw caution to the wind. She turned back in time to see Quinn heading back into the house.

“Quinn!”

In a flash, Quinn’s face reappeared at the doorway, “Yes?”

“Would you like to go out with me sometime…” Quinn’s eyes sparkled and her smile was beaming as she nodded slightly. “…O-On a date?” 

“I’d love to,” Quinn answered quickly. _Almost too quickly_ \- she chastised herself.

“H-How about tomorrow night?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Okay,” Rachel did an internal happy dance.

“Okay,” Quinn repeated. 

“Well… good… good night… bye,” Rachel’s cheeks flushed red as she turned away.

Quinn thought it was the most adorable thing, “good night,” she called to Rachel’s retreating back; and she watched her go.

As Rachel got into the car; Santana teased her, “nice work Berry, I knew you could do it.”

“Shut it!” Rachel said to her laughing friend as she sat back against the seat and smiled. She had a date with Quinn Fabray…

Finally.

***

After she took Quinn to her favorite restaurant, Rachel had one more thing planned; and as they got into Quinn’s car it was as if Quinn knew there was more.

Quinn licked her lips- _not that she was looking at Quinn’s lips_ \- and she looked over at her.

“So what’s next?”

Rachel’s grin grew, “Um… McKinley,” Quinn merely stared dumbfounded.

“Huh? School… why?”

In response Rachel winked, “it’s a surprise.” Quinn didn’t get it; but she didn’t argue either, and a few minutes later the car pulled into the McKinley High parking lot. Once there, Quinn looked over at Rachel again. 

“Now what?”

“Do you trust me?”

Quinn nodded almost imperceptibly, “yes.”

“Then… let’s go,” once out of the car and Quinn locked the doors she caught up to Rachel who had her hand out for Quinn to take it; and she didn’t hesitate.

When their fingers tangled together it felt amazing, it felt familiar… it felt like home.

Once they were out of the parking lot and in the shadow of the building; Rachel pulled out a flashlight.

“A-Am I going to be arrested?”

“Probably not,” was Rachel’s answer and Quinn didn’t know whether to be worried or excited because she was feeling a little bit of both. Rachel noticed this and cocked her eyebrow, “don’t worry… I do this all the time.”

And again Quinn didn't know which emotion was stronger in her mind; fear or excitement… on the one hand; Rachel did this all the time no big deal. But on the other hand… Rachel… did this… all… the time. What was she getting herself into?”

_Was Rachel a juvenile delinquent disguised as an honor student?_

Before Quinn could get too lost in thought she heard a clicking noise and looked up to see Rachel fiddling with the lock; a moment later it opened.

“H-H-How?”

“It’s been broken for years,” Rachel pulled the heavy door open and held out her other hand for Quinn. “Come on.”

She did, and once they were inside, Quinn realized it was the auditorium; Rachel closed and latched the door again. Quinn bit her lip pensively, “We’re breaking and entering.”

“Technically just entering… the breaking happened a long time ago.”

“I never thought of Rachel Berry as dangerous.”

Rachel knew she was far from dangerous but she played along, “And do you like it?”

“Mm hm,” again Quinn bit her lip; as her nerves were waning.

“When I was younger, I used to sneak in here to sing when the school was closed… but that is not why we’re here today.”

“Why are we here?”

“You’ll see.”

“C’mon Rachel… at least give me a clue.”

“Okay… Coach would kill us if she knew,” and Quinn became even more worried than she had been outside. She didn’t want to anger Coach Sylvester but the excitement over where Rachel was leading her overpowered anything else she was feeling… well mostly.

When they crossed the gym, Quinn began to have a pretty good idea as to where Rachel was taking her. And sure enough they went down a flight of stairs to the basement and into the batting cages. 

Quinn couldn’t fight the elation, “I like this surprise,” she could see by the look in Rachel’s eyes that she knew she had done well.

“I thought maybe you would show me,” she cleared her throat because her voice had deepened without her permission. “Y-Your um… technique, more in depth.”

“I’d love to,” Quinn’s voice was pretty deep too.

Rachel put on a helmet, grabbed a bat, and stepped up to the plate; Quinn grabbed a helmet and followed her.

She stepped behind Rachel, so close that they were touching... _barely_ but still touching and both girls’ bodies responded in kind. Quinn went over the steps with her- exactly the same way she had when they first practiced her batting… only this time the touches lingered and more chill bumps were produced.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel’s ankle.

“You’re going to want to keep your feet parallel with the plate, and with this foot pointing slightly toward the pitcher,” her fingers trailed up Rachel’s leg to her knee before she pulled away.

She smiled wickedly because of the chill bumps her touch had caused.

“O-Okay,” Rachel said somewhat breathlessly.

“You’re also going to want to bend your legs slightly at the knee,” she felt Quinn put her hands on her thighs and gently pushed, so that she’d bend her knees. As she did this Rachel’s ass rubbed against her and she bit back a moan.

Quinn quickly took her hands off of Rachel’s legs so that they didn’t wander.

“Now square your hips,” her hands landed gently on Rachel’s hips and turned them slightly; while also turning Rachel on a lot more.

This time it was Rachel that bit back a moan.

“N-Now ahem,” Quinn cleared her through again. “Um… elbow up, parallel with your shoulder and keep your eye on the ball.” Rachel did as she was told but the ball didn’t come. And it didn’t come because Quinn couldn’t remove her hands from the girl’s hips in order to push the button. She couldn’t move her hands, no matter how hard she tried- not that she tried very hard.

Rachel turned in Quinn’s arms, letting Quinn’s hands slide around her waist as their eyes locked. She could see Quinn’s eyes drop to her lips and back up; she was happy to know that they were on the same page.

She dropped the bat; and curled one hand up and around Quinn’s neck while the other hand covered one of Quinn’s hands on her belly. Their lips were so close she could feel Quinn breathing and was like all of her fantasies of her dream girl were coming true in this moment. 

She just barely felt the softness of those sexy lips when…

“What in the devil’s hell is going on in here?” 

_Fuck!_

The air was thick as it went from being completely heated to feeling like ice had been dropped on them. Both girls looked up at their Coach and waited for her wrath.

Both were a little scared _and very embarrassed_ to even look at each other.

Meanwhile Coach Sylvester withheld a smirk at her teenage lust filled students; as she walked toward them. 

“Now… I can appreciate breaking and entering for the sole purpose of getting in some extra batting practice… in fact, I admire it!” She looked back and forth between the two girls- who were clearly not there for practice.

“So please… for my sanity- because the thought of your rampant teenage emotions causing you to commit a felony would be too much for my sensitive stomach to handle- PLEASE!” She shouted and both girls jumped. “Please tell me it was your dedication to your team and our sport that brought you here and not a misguided attempt at using baseball as some kind of metaphor?”

“Y-Yes Coach.”

“Yes Coach,” they both lied at the same time.

“Which one?”

“Dedication Coach,” Quinn answered quickly while Rachel merely nodded.

“GET OUT!” She pointed to the exit and the girls tossed the batting helmets aside and began walking quickly to where she was pointing. “And both of you will be running laps Monday morning at practice!”

As they sped up toward the exit so that no more punishment could be added. “Yes Coach,” this time it was Rachel that spoke.

Once outside Quinn leaned against the door and laughed. Rachel stood a foot away, bent over with her hands on her knees and laughed as well.

After the laughing and embarrassment subsided; they looked each other in the eye again and both were blushing slightly.

“Well I guess my surprise fell kind of flat,” Rachel said and immediately Quinn shook her head.

“Your surprise was perfect… I loved it,” Rachel smiled and Quinn stepped closer. “So… what do we do now?”

“Um… you could bring me home… and actually come inside this time.”

“Rachel,” Quinn whined. “How about I just walk you to your door and wish you goodnight?”

“Why won’t you ever come to my house… a-are you like ashamed?”

“No! Not at all,” she stepped closer to Rachel and took her hands into her own. “The reason is silly really.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “What?” Her defenses were up and Quinn could tell. She hated that she put those feelings there.

“I’m just trying to be chivalrous or whatever,” Rachel’s defenses instantly went away. Surprise and butterflies took over. “I-I just don’t want to take advantage of you… or whatever.”

“But Quinn, don’t you get it… now that we established that you like me,” Quinn nodded as a smile replaced the worried expression. “And I _really_ like you,” Quinn’s smile became impossibly bigger. “Being alone together in my room could lead to proving that baseball metaphors are a real thing,” this time Quinn’s cheeks flushed red. “And as you know… metaphors are important,” Rachel winked and stepped away but didn’t let go of Quinn’s hand.

Quinn bit her lip and took a step toward the parking lot, “You make a good point… let’s go to your house.”


	5. Rounding First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.
> 
> Warning: Sexiness

**Chapter 5: Rounding First**

_And rounding first, Rachel stops and gets back to the base as the left fielder, throws_ _the ball back into the infield quickly._

***

Quinn’s car came to a stop in front of Rachel’s house. It had been an incredible date and she was nervous as Rachel looked over at her.

“Would you like to come inside?” Quinn smiled and her heart fluttered. She knew they had already decided she was going to come in back at school so either Rachel was teasing or she was making Quinn _finally_ answer the question.

Either way, Quinn was going to give her the answer she wanted to hear… finally, “I’d love to.”

“Oh good,” Rachel teased with a wink.

“But…” Quinn continued and saw Rachel pout. It was adorable. “I want to do this right… I want to date you and take you out; I want to show you off… I want to be chivalrous and treat you like the lady you are… and not some hook up in the closet of some party,” Rachel cracked a smile because of the Santana reference and the fact that Quinn was jealous- even though she had zero reason to be. It was still very cute.

“Quinn… I know you’re referring to Santana and I assure you... that you have nothing to worry about there… I mean, sure she is a good kisser but-”

“Not helping,” Quinn cut in.

Rachel couldn’t help the grin that spread, “But she never shuts up… and she says I talk a lot.”

“This is true.”

“Also she has never- not even that day at the party- made me feel the way you do,” Quinn’s smiled beamed. “And you make me feel this way with only a look,” she finished; Quinn let out a heavy breath- as if she had been holding it for too long. “So… _now_ do you want to come inside?”

“Rachel,” she whined. She knew she had agreed at school but here, now, in the moment she was feeling like they should wait. Rachel held up her hands in defeat.

“Okay… fine,” she reached for the door handle.

“But I would love it if I could walk you to your door.”

Rachel swooned, “I would love that too.”

“Stay here,” Quinn ordered and was out of the car and to the passenger’s side within seconds. Quinn opened the door and smiling, Rachel got out. 

As they walked side by side up the walkway; Quinn wiped her sweating palms on her legs. At the door, Rachel turned to face her. “Thank you for an amazing date.”

“Thank you for asking me.”

“Oh yeah… I asked you. Shouldn’t I be walking you to your door then?”

“Maybe… but since I drove, I get to do this.”

“Do what?” As Quinn leaned in Rachel knew what she meant.

 _Oh_.

Quinn took a nervous breath before gently pressing her lips to Rachel’s and they slowly melded together as if they were somehow meant to know what it felt like to kiss each other.

 _Maybe they were, maybe it was fate_.

And for a kiss that was meant to be chaste; Quinn didn’t want to… she couldn’t pull away. Instead, she pressed a little harder letting her lips glide against Rachel’s. However, she eventually got her sense back and instead of mauling the girl, she slowly pulled back and opened her eyes. She saw Rachel’s wide eyes staring back at her.

“Wow,” Rachel muttered and before Quinn had a chance to say anything; Rachel had stepped closer, curled her arms around her neck, and pressed against her.

This time when their lips collided it was not chaste nor was it meant to be.

Quinn’s hands found Rachel’s hips and she curled her fingers in, slightly digging into her, “Oh god,” she moaned breathlessly as she slid her tongue across Rachel’s lips. When her lips parted in consent; Quinn deepened the kiss. She felt one of Rachel’s hands on her own hip, and the other in her hair as the passion grew.

Rachel didn’t know how or why the kiss had progressed so rapidly and she didn’t care. Quinn was finally kissing her and it was better than any fantasy she had ever had of the girl. But then Quinn was gone and Rachel couldn’t have that… she needed more. She muttered her feelings on the kiss and then kissed Quinn again.

This time it wasn’t an- end of a first date- kind of kiss.

It was an... I’ve been wanting this for months _years actually_ \- kind of kiss; and I want to keep doing it forever. Rachel tilted her head, and moved both of her hands to Quinn’s hips. Neither wanted to stop but both girls realized that making out on Rachel’s front porch wasn’t the most ideal place. 

_We need a bed… my bed_ \- Rachel thought and that was the only reason why she broke the kiss and backed away slightly. Quinn’s eyes looked dazed as they fluttered open. Once Rachel was out of the spell Quinn’s lips had put her under; she was thinking more clearly and the idea of going up to her room was suddenly and clearly put into focus.

She knew Quinn was trying to be chivalrous and even though it was hard to do; she wanted to respect that. She also enjoyed it… a little.

“So… I guess this is goodnight,” she said softly and Quinn nodded with a hint of a smile on her lips. That was when Rachel pressed another intense but chaste kiss on Quinn’s lips. “Thank you for an amazing date.”

“Mm,” Quinn was still a bit stunned from Rachel’s attack kisses.

“Goodnight,” then Rachel’s lips were on her cheek and Quinn was suddenly very aware.

“I changed my mind,” was all she said to Rachel who had been facing her door; but turned back.

“What?”

“Ask me again,” Quinn said as she leaned into her slightly. 

“You changed your mind?” 

“Ask me again,” Quinn repeated and the smirk that crossed Rachel’s lips told Quinn she wouldn’t have to repeat it a third time.

“Would you like to come inside?”

Quinn matched her smirk, “I thought you’d never ask,” she answered to which Rachel rolled her eyes. But Quinn’s _unfunny_ humor didn’t deter her; she unlocked the door, grasped Quinn’s hand, and led her inside.

She locked the door behind them, and then led Quinn up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

Once inside she turned to face Quinn who was closing the door.

“So… this is my room.”

Quinn pulled her eyes off of Rachel just long enough to glance at the room, “It’s nice.” 

It wasn’t a lie… it was nice; but if she didn’t feel Rachel soon she was going to explode. _Wow, Rachel’s dramatics seemed to be rubbing off on her_.

“You hate it,” her pout was real and it brought Quinn back into the moment.

“I don’t baby… it’s a nice room,” Quinn stepped closer and slipped her arms around Rachel’s waist. _That was much better_.

Rachel grinned; both because of the name Quinn had used and her arms, “then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just… it’s just… I can’t stop thinking about your lips, and your tongue, and ugh… your everything.” 

Rachel had a wicked expression, “Oh… you want…” she trailed of as she ducked her head and brought her lips down to Quinn’s collarbone. She pulled back, “and you want…” this time her lips were on Quinn’s lips with her tongue darting into her mouth. Just as quickly as she deepened the kiss she pulled back. “And you want…” she removed Quinn’s hands from her hips where they had been stationed. She guided one to her cheek, and the other one to her ass, “…my everything?” Quinn moaned.

“Mm hmm,” she hummed and then Rachel was attacking her with kisses again. Quinn moved the hand that was on her ass back to its respectable place on her lower back; as they slowly made their way to the bed.

Kissing Rachel was good.

It was so good… it was better than baseball, better than scoring the winning run, better than stealing second, and better than scoring a home run. Suddenly her mind was filled with all the baseball euphemisms. She had meant actual baseball because she was fairly certain crossing all of the metaphorical bases with Rachel would be even better than kissing her.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss just as they had reached the bed, “what are you thinking about… I can tell you’re thinking.”

“Just… about baseball,” she admitted and Rachel’s eyes widened.

“Oh… _Oh_ ,” Rachel lowered her voice. “A-Are you close to-”

“Not for that reason,” Quinn cut her off when she realized what she thought was going on in her head and with her body.

Rachel licked her lips to hide her grin, “so… why then?”

“I was just comparing my love for baseball to kissing you.”

“And did I match up?”

“You win… by a landslide,” Quinn said and saw Rachel’s smile spread. “Kissing you is better than anything in baseball.”

Rachel swooned again, “and just think… we’re only rounding first, wait until we get to second… and third… and-” Quinn smiled at how similarly they thought and she cut Rachel’s words off with more kissing. 

Rachel was more than fine with that.

*

It was about an hour later; Quinn was lying on her back on the bed, Rachel was straddling her, and they were making out; like they had been for most of the hour. They tried to talk a few times but it never lasted very long; one of them would look at the other’s lips, or they’d just end up looking at each other. Or innocent touches led to more kissing… either way more kissing than talking had been happening.

Quinn’s hands were now innocently on Rachel’s waist like they had been most of the night and she could feel Rachel’s heat on her body but it was far too soon to be thinking about that so she didn’t… but she could feel it and it was nice. Everything about Rachel was nice and she felt like a very lucky girl.

Rachel was turned on.

She was quite positive that Quinn could feel it and it was kind of embarrassing; but even more arousing. She knew it was far too soon to think or worry about that but if kissing Quinn got her this worked up… she couldn’t wait for the rest of it.

Both girls were startled out of their thoughts and kissing by the sound of Quinn’s phone ringing.

Rachel slid off of Quinn’s hips so that Quinn could reach into her pocket to grasp the ringing phone. 

“Shit… it’s my mom… what time is it?” Quinn was quite breathless from all the kissing.

“Nine thirty,” Rachel quickly responded.

“Shit!” She shouted and then answered the call. “Hey mom.” Rachel could hear her mother on the other end of the line because of how quiet it was in her room.

“Hey Quinnie… are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m at Rachel’s… we’re just hanging out. I’ll be home by ten.”

“Okay sweetie, I was just worried because I haven’t heard from you at all and concerned about your concussion.”

“Thanks mom, but I’m fine... I’ll be home soon. I just have to say goodnight to Rachel.”

“Okay, bye Quinnie.”

“Bye mom,” Quinn ended the call, rolled her eyes at the giggling Rachel, and then tucked her phone back into her pocket. She threw herself back on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

Rachel leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her lips. Again it was meant to be chaste, but Quinn wanted a little bit more before saying goodnight; so she cupped the back of Rachel’s head and darted her tongue into her mouth. 

Rachel responded in kind; moaning quietly as she melted into the kiss. She couldn’t get enough of this girl and now that they were kissing she never wanted to stop. She knew Quinn had to go home but she couldn’t pull out of this kiss. She didn’t want it to end, she didn’t want Quinn to leave… she wanted to live in this moment for as long as humanly possible.

Turns out, you can’t always get what you want because a moment later Quinn broke the kiss; and she was breathless as she spoke, “I have to go.”

“But I just wanna…” Rachel pushed before their lips were attached once again. This time Quinn did the melting and wishing the moment would never end, it had to; there would be more moments… even better, more perfect ones.

Remembering that she pulled back, “I’ll kiss you again tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Rachel said pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

“I’ll kiss you every day,” she promised. “Until forever,” she knew it was cheesy but she didn’t care. Neither did Rachel as her stomach was filled with butterflies.

“I’ll take your word on that,” she beamed. Quinn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips and this time it actually was chaste.

Rachel reluctantly got off of the bed and helped Quinn to her feet as well. She watched as Quinn walked to her desk, picked up a pen, and scribbled something on her pro/con list notepad. Quinn then tore the paper off, folded it once, turned to face Rachel, and pressed the paper into her hand.

“What’s this?” She asked as she opened it.

“My number,” was Quinn’s answer and again… like so many times before Rachel smiled brilliantly. Also like so many times before… it took Quinn’s breath away. “It shouldn’t take me more than ten minutes to get home, approximately five minutes to say goodnight to my mom, and two minutes to get to my room and into my pajamas. So… Rachel Berry, I expect a phone call in exactly seventeen minutes.”

“Oh, you’ll get it.”

*

Seventeen minutes later, Quinn plopped onto her bed, with her phone in hand as it rang out.

“Hello.”

“Am I late?” Rachel’s voice sounded from the other end of the line.

“Right on time,” Quinn smiled wide. 

As they talked the night away they both knew they’d be dragging ass at practice the next morning but neither girl really cared.

***

Quinn walked into the locker room followed by Rachel the next morning to a loud eruption of cheers. She knew she looked a little worse for the wear but she was glad her teammates had missed her and were glad that she was okay… she smiled as her cheeks blushed red. She looked over at Rachel and saw that she was clapping along with the rest of them; and she was suddenly filled with pride to go along with her embarrassment.

Even the coaches were clapping for her- not Coach Sylvester because she never clapped- but everyone else was.

“Thank you everyone,” she said and hoped it would quiet them down; she was happy when it worked.

“How bad did it hurt?” Tina wondered.

“Really bad…” Quinn sat next to her. “I mean not at first; at first I was unconscious,” Tina giggled and Rachel rolled her eyes. That was when she saw Tina reach up to touch Quinn’s face.

“Does it still hurt?” 

“Not really… except when my clumsy self hits it,” Tina giggled again and Rachel nearly growled. _This bitch better back off my girlfriend… uh friend_ \- Rachel didn’t like that they weren't defined as anything yet.

“Okay enough about Quinn!” Coach Sylvester bellowed and Rachel was thankful for the interruption of Tina’s flirting. “Her head is still attached and that’s all that matters,” Quinn noticed a slight head nod and a wink in her direction; and she knew that was all she’d get from her coach… but it was enough to know she cared. 

“Tonight’s game is an important one… we’ve done amazing with this winning streak but we need to keep it going. Neptune High is a tough team so we need to win in order to keep our edge,” the girls cheered. “Fabray!” She shouted and Quinn looked up at her. “Are you okay to play?”

“Yes Coach.”

“Good! Now let’s go out there and have a great practice… because the rest of these dopes need all the help they can get.” Everyone grumbled as they headed out to the field.

Except for Rachel and Quinn who were euphoric because as they walked out to their positions their hands were slightly grazing the other; both not brave enough to reach over and interlock their hands.

But neither wanted it to stop.

***

Quinn’s euphoria was gone shortly after the game started when the other team’s third baseman decided she wanted to flirt with her girl- uh- with Rachel.

“Now batting for the Neptune Pirates, number four, the third baseman... Veronica Mars,” she swung at the first pitch and hit the ball to deep center; over Aphasia’s head for a stand up double. Once there she smirked at Quinn and then winked at Rachel.

“I guess I’ll have to hit it softer next time so that I can slide into second and get touched by you,” she said to Rachel who smiled shyly and then looked away. Quinn rolled her eyes.

_Really… that was the best she could do?_

“So Rachel,” Veronica spoke to her again but before she could continue she was startled by the sound of the second baseman growling at her. She merely shook her head and continued to flirt with Rachel. “So how about after the game you and I go out to celebrate?”

“One… you wish you were going to win,” Rachel told her and Veronica’s smile grew. “And two-”

“You wish you had a shot with Rachel,” Quinn cut into the conversation. Veronica looked back at her.

“Careful Fabray… you’re looking a little green,” she said before turning her sights back to Rachel- who was grinning like a fool.

 _Because of Quinn… not Veronica_.

Although both Quinn and Veronica thought the smile was for the latter.

“So Rachel… what was your answer for that second question?”

“Oh… I’m flattered but I-I can’t go out with you.”

“Why not?”

“B-Because I’m sort of seeing someone.”

“Oh, well she’s a lucky girl.”

“Thanks.”

“But if she really knew how good she has it she would make it more than sort of seeing someone,” Rachel blushed and Quinn growled again. “Until then… I think I’ll continue to take my chances with hitting on you.”

“I’m going to hit on your face Mars,” Quinn shouted. She was about to toss her glove to the ground and tackle the girl when she remembered they were playing a game, as the announcer was calling the next batter.

“Now batting for the Neptune Pirates, number twelve, the center fielder Madison Sinclair,” she called and Madison stepped to the plate.

“You’re lucky Mars,” Quinn said to her.

“I hope so,” again she winked at Rachel, and took her lead off of second; Quinn fumed. Brittany struck out the batter, Sinclair on three pitches and Veronica skipped back to her base.

“So Rachel…” she purred and Rachel looked over at her. Again she flushed with slight embarrassment. She was flattered- Veronica was hot- but she already had her sights set on a different hot blonde. However, with the way Veronica’s shameless flirting was causing Quinn to react; Rachel couldn’t help but play along.

She looked over at second base, “Yes Veronica?"

“How did you get such long…” her eyes raked over Rachel’s legs. “…and glorious legs on such a short and tiny frame?” Rachel felt her cheeks getting warmer.

She saw Quinn’s face redden too but for a completely different emotion.

“Now batting for the Neptune Pirates, number one, the catcher, Cindy ‘Mac’ MacKenzie,” Veronica took another lead off of second. Brittany looked back, nodded at Rachel who crept up behind Veronica. Brittany threw the ball to Rachel instead of to the plate; Rachel caught it, Veronica dove back to the base; and when the dust settled Rachel’s glove- with the ball in it- was between Veronica’s hand and the base.

“You’re out!” The umpire shouted and the McKinley dugout cheered. Quinn smiled proudly at her girl- uhh... at Rachel. Veronica popped to her feet and dusted herself off.

Rachel grinned, “That’s two outs Mars.”

“At least I got you to touch me,” she said with another wink. “It was totally worth it,” she skipped to her dugout. Rachel grinned, Quinn fumed, and Brittany struck out Mac on four pitches.

*

After getting their seventeenth consecutive win; the team happily shook hands with the losing Pirates.

“Good game,” Rachel said to Mac and heard Quinn echo the same words as they passed each girl and shook hands. Rachel couldn’t fight the smile when she saw that Veronica was next. She’d never been so happy that Quinn was behind her and couldn’t see her face.

“Good game,” she held out her hand.

Veronica quipped, “Touching again?” She teased and then took Rachel’s offered handshake. “You won’t hear me argue.” She licked her lips and again Quinn growled; this time Rachel’s smile was because of Quinn’s jealousy- she couldn’t help but enjoy it. Rachel moved to shake hands with the next girl; behind her she heard Veronica crying in pain and knew Quinn was squeezing her hand.

“Good game,” Quinn said through clenched teeth, and Rachel may have bounced through the rest of the line.

***

“Do you want to come over to my house today?” Rachel asked Quinn as she approached her in the locker room. Everyone else had showered and left; leaving them alone. Rachel liked to take long showers because she used the time to exercise her vocal chords; and Quinn loved to take long showers because she loved to listen to her.

Quinn tugged violently on her laces, “are you sure you don’t want Veronica to come over?”

“I’m sure,” Rachel answered.

“It’s not funny Rachel.”

“I’m not laughing,” Rachel sat down on the bench next to her. “Look, this is the same harmless flirting that you do with Spencer Hastings… it doesn’t mean anything.”

“It’s different!” Quinn got to her feet.

“Why because she flirted with me and not you?” Rachel also got to her feet and stormed out of the room; and as Quinn’s anger calmed she realized that Rachel was right.

“Rachel!” She called as she ran after her. 

Rachel was already out of the parking lot and halfway down the block before Quinn caught up to her. “Rachel,” she kept walking so Quinn jogged even harder until she was almost in a full run.

Quinn never chased anyone… other than a base runner; but she didn’t mind chasing Rachel Berry and she knew this probably wouldn’t be the last time. 

Quinn was known more for her hitting skills than for her running but she could definitely turn it up when she had to and right now… she had to.

Again she caught up to the girl in a few strides.

“Rachel,” she was breathless. Less from running and more from the fear of losing the girl before she even really had her, “I’m sorry.”

Rachel finally stopped.

“I forgive you,” she said and Quinn let out a humorless laugh and bent at her waist, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She was trying to ease the pain she felt just under her ribs.

“Ugh… I need to run more laps at practice,” she said between breaths; Rachel giggled. Quinn stood upright. “So,” she took a breath. “You made me…” another breath. “Run after you,” the breathing was getting easier and the pain was subsiding. “And you forgive that easily?”

“Yes… it was harmless flirting; I don’t see a reason to hold a grudge.”

Again Quinn laughed, “You’re something else Berry.”

“I know.”

“Next time you get mad at me… please don’t make me chase you.”

“I can’t guarantee that,” Rachel said smartly.

“Rachel,” Quinn whined again.

“Quinn,” she shot back. “It’s not my fault you have no running game.”

“I can hit,” Quinn quipped.

“Big deal… baseball is a game of running.”

“And hitting,” Quinn shot back as they began to walk back toward the school and Quinn’s car.

“And running,” Rachel countered.

“Fine,” she hoped Rachel wouldn’t win every argument. _At least not as easily_. “So can we go back to your house to kiss and make up?”

“That depends,” was Rachel’s answer.

“On?”

“On whether or not you’ll be my girlfriend?”

Quinn swooned.

“I’d love to,” she looked over at her and saw that Rachel was smiling as wide as she was.

“Then yes… my place,” Quinn reached for her hand but before she could… “Race you?” and she was already to the parking lot gate before Quinn realized that running was happening again.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “What did I get myself into?” She said to herself before once again running after Rachel. Her competitive nature wouldn’t give up, even though she was certain that Rachel was going to win.

“I win,” Rachel held her hands up in victory as she leaned against Quinn’s car. Moments later, Quinn caught up and stepped right into the girl’s personal space.

“You win,” and Rachel sucked in a ragged breath before Quinn’s lips collided with hers.

As the kiss grew more passionate Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist, digging her nails gently into those incredible hips. When Quinn moved her lips to Rachel’s neck the girl moaned quietly.

“M-My house?” 

Quinn smiled into her neck, “are we still rounding the bases?” Rachel nodded because at the moment words were failing her. “And what base is next?”

“S-Second,” she breathed out and then Quinn’s warmth was gone, and she opened her eyes.

“C’mon,” Quinn said with the eagerness of a small child. And Rachel might’ve swooned over how adorable the girl was if she hadn’t been so turned on.

Instead, she hopped into the car and Quinn drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Stand Up Double/Triple- An extra base hit in which the runner reaches base easily without needing to slide. That is, they remain standing up as they touch the bag.


	6. Stealing Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.
> 
> Warning: Mild sexy times.

**Chapter 6: Stealing Second**

_Rachel got to her feet after stealing second and dusted herself off._

***

Quinn couldn’t remember exactly how they got into this position; she had just asked Rachel if she wanted to hang out at her house and maybe watch a movie. But right now, Rachel was straddling her hips and pressed against her as they made out in Quinn’s bed. 

She couldn’t remember exactly how this happened… but she wasn’t complaining.

Rachel was so many things… she was beautiful, talented, athletic, intelligent, kind, sexy… and also funny. Being with her far exceeded any of Quinn’s fantasies.

Not that she didn’t still have them- because _oh boy did she and they were awesome_. But real life Rachel was better than any fantasy. She was so warm and Quinn curled her fingers into her hips so that she could revel in that warmth.

The more they kissed the more Quinn felt her heart beating faster and faster. She vaguely wondered if her heart beating that fast was good for her health- eventually shrugging it off. If Sue’s insane workouts didn’t kill her she highly doubted that kissing Rachel would.

She could feel how turned on she was and with Rachel wearing the tiniest of skirts; she could actually feel how turned on Rachel was too. Feeling that was something she could get used to… she wanted more but she didn’t want to go too fast too soon and score before getting to enjoy rounding each base on the way home. She tightened her hold on Rachel’s hips ever-so-slightly and used every ounce of will power she had to stop herself from bucking her hips up and getting to feel Rachel’s desire for her.

Instead, she focused more on the kissing. But again her focus was shifted when Rachel began rocking her hips back and forth creating the most delicious friction… in exactly the right places.

“Mm,” a moan escaped Quinn’s lips; it was muttered against Rachel’s lips but they both heard it and Rachel responded by breaking the kiss.

“I-I want more,” she announced and Quinn’s mouth dropped open but she caught herself in time and spoke quickly.

“Um… h-how much more?” Rachel grasped the hem of her shirt with both hands and pulled it up, and over her head. She tossed it to the side. Again Quinn’s mouth fell open and this time she couldn’t even think to hide it. 

Rachel grinned at Quinn’s reaction, “I was thinking second base.”

“My favorite base,” Quinn was wearing a huge smile as her eyes raked over Rachel’s body.

“Just wait until you make it home,” Rachel winked and Quinn licked her lips.

“You are so gorgeous,” was her reply. All teasing was gone with those words and Rachel crashed their lips together again instantly deepening the kiss.

Quinn’s hands were back on Rachel’s waist and this time she had no intentions of keeping them there… but right now she wanted to feel Rachel’s soft, smooth, and sexy skin. Rachel again broke the kiss and moved her lips down to Quinn’s neck and over her collarbone. Quinn let her head fall back and Rachel pulled away completely. Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel toying with the hem of the shirt she had on; she looked back up at her and she batted those brown eyes.

In this moment Quinn would’ve given her absolutely anything. 

The corner of Rachel’s mouth turned up, “May I?” Quinn nodded her response and also lifted her hands into the air.

“Please,” was all she could manage to say. Rachel pulled her shirt up and off… much like she did with her own; and also like her own she tossed it nearby without looking. She couldn’t look away; her eyes were fixed on Quinn… and her incredible body.

“You are so hot,” Rachel was somewhat breathless as she spoke.

Quinn nodded, “So are you… god look at you,” and Rachel did. She looked down at herself with a smile spreading wider on her lips. Maybe it was because of that smile, or the way she was looking at herself but Quinn’s resolve broke and she moved her hands… gently sliding them up Rachel’s body. She felt Rachel quivering below her fingertips and it caused a shiver to run through her as well.

When her fingertips touched the underside of Rachel’s white bra, she forced herself to swallow the moan that was about to tumble out of her mouth. She lifted her eyes to Rachel’s as she looked for consent- Rachel had been watching her movements but met her eyes. She saw Rachel wordlessly answer her unasked question. She then moved her hands up and over the swell of her breasts. She felt the hard nipples underneath her palms and this time she didn’t even try to hold back.

“Mmm,” she drew the moan out. “This is so… you’re so…” she couldn’t find the words and Rachel nodded. She then draped her arms around Quinn’s neck and brought their lips together; Quinn’s hands were now trapped between their bodies. She didn’t mind though as she pushed her tongue into Rachel’s mouth deepening it; and she teased her clothed nipples with the tips of her fingers.

This time the moan fell out of Rachel’s mouth. “Oh mmm… wow…” she leaned back and Quinn could see the veins in her neck bulging out. “I need to,” Quinn hadn’t stopped what she was doing to her. “I-I need to feel you,” she finally got the words out. 

Again Quinn nodded her answer and Rachel’s hands traced Quinn’s stomach as they moved closer to their destination. She was teasing her with the pads of her fingertips over the underside, around, to the swell, and then down over her nipples; watching them harden; Quinn’s head fell back, another tremulous moan slipping from her lips.

“Quinnie!” Judy called through the closed door a moment later and the two girls hopped apart as fast as they could but it was too late. Judy had knocked once and then opened the door; Rachel was still half straddling Quinn.

Judy’s mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Rachel and Quinn on Quinn’s bed… both topless, Rachel halfway sitting on Quinn’s hips, and both wearing expressions that matched her own.

She didn’t know what to say… and she froze.

“Mom!” Quinn finally shouted and that seemed to cause her limbs to work again. 

“I-I uh… sorry,” she turned to leave and closed the door behind her.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other; both were bright red from embarrassment and they both let out an embarrassed laugh that quickly died in their throats when the door swung open again. They didn’t see Judy but they heard her.

“There... that’s better,” and as she retreated toward the stairs she called back to the now open room. “Quinnie… we’re going to have to talk about this… soon.”

And then they were alone again… and laughing again.

“Wow,” Rachel said with a smirk. “Have fun with that conversation,” she was still laughing as she removed herself from Quinn’s lap.

“Um… you’re having it too.”

“No," she paused, "I’m not, if I have to climb out your window to avoid this conversation with your mom… I’ll gladly do it.”

“Wow Rachel… and here I thought you were brave,” she teased.

“To heck with that… I’d rather take my chances with a two story fall,” Quinn laughed as she continued. “So long as I don’t break my talent.”

“Or your leg… because that would suck,” Rachel gently shoved her as she laughed. “I mean after all you are so skilled at running.”

“I am... don’t be a hater,” Rachel reached for their shirts. She tossed Quinn’s to her. Sure, the interruption had certainly cooled things off but neither girl was in a rush; so it was okay.

“So…” Rachel began as she looked at her now fully clothed girlfriend.

“So…” Quinn echoed.

“So, I guess I should go home,” she got to her feet, and Quinn pouted. “Talk to your mom, and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow for our practice… before practice… before the game.”

“Ugh… you sound like Coach,” Quinn pouted again but got to her feet while Rachel sucked in an appalled breath.

“Bite your tongue Fabray.”

“I’d rather bite yours,” she winked, and pulled Rachel closer to her. She leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “Good night Berry… do you want a ride?”

“No… it’s not dark yet and I like walking… plus you have a conversation to have.” Quinn curled her lip again but was distracted by Rachel’s lips kissing her once more.

“Good night baby,” Rachel said with another kiss to the tip of her nose; and then they left Quinn’s room. Quinn quietly walked her to the door, shared one more kiss, and then watched Rachel walk down her walkway. 

After closing the door, she tried to sneak back up to her room, but…

“Quinnie!” Her mother’s voice called from the kitchen. “Come in here I made tea,” Quinn rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to face the music.

***

Everybody was in uniform and gathered around the locker room. The coaches were going over some fielding issues that the team had in the previous game they played against the Tree Hill Ravens.

“The Ravens are the best defensive team in the league,” Terri said to them. So we have to be on the top of our defensive game today… especially since they have their ace pitcher, Peyton Sawyer pitching today.

“Coach Terri,” Santana called with her hand raised and Terri nodded in her direction. “With all due respect… we have our ace pitcher today too,” she grinned at Brittany as she said it; and again Terri nodded. “And sure Tree Hill is a great defensive team; but they can’t hit, so…” she trailed off as if the rest was obvious.

“While you make a good point Santana,” Coach Kendra stepped in. “Hitting won’t matter if they score on an error,” Santana agreed with a knowing lip bite. 

“And we’re not saying you guys suck defensively… we know you’re good but-” Coach Holly began but was cut off.

“You guys SUCK defensively!!” Coach Sylvester shouted as she stormed into the locker room.

“No they don’t,” Holly argued and then Sue dropped her tough as nails attitude.

“Okay, you don’t… but with their defense and their pitching we’re going to have to play small ball. “Tina… I’m moving you up in the lineup, just for today,” Tina nodded with a grin on her face. “We need runners. Quinn! Santana!” She shouted again, and both girls looked up. “No swinging for the fences today… GOT IT!?”

“Yes Coach,” they both said in unison.

“This is the last game of the regular season and if we beat these Ravens like the insignificant little birds that they are… we will make it to the playoffs for the first time in who the hell knows how many years and it will also extend our winning streak to 18 games,” after that they all cheered. 

“So let’s go out there and kick some ass!” Coach Terri shouted.

“Yeah!” The girls cheered as they made their way to the field. 

*

“You got this Aphasia,” Quinn called and patted the girl on the back as she headed out to the batter’s box. Once she was announced and in the box; Tree Hill’s starting pitcher Peyton Sawyer was ready and threw the heat for strike one. Aphasia’s eyes popped open at the speed; she didn’t remember her stuff being this good the last time they faced the Ravens but then again it was in the midst of their slump. It was no wonder why she was the number one pitcher in the league; Brittany was a close second but the Titans never had to face her.

“Wow,” Aphasia whispered.

“I know right,” the Ravens catcher said proudly. Aphasia looked over at the girl and she remembered her… Brooke Davis; a mediocre hitter but excellent base runner so therefore she was her nemesis.

“That’s my girlfriend,” she continued and Aphasia rolled her eyes; she actually knew that too.

“Who cares… alls I care about is stealing bases and don’t you dare think you’re going to take the stolen base record."

Brooke winked at her, “We’ll see,” she teased and put down the fingers for what pitch she wanted; Peyton smiled.

Aphasia growled.

A pitch and a swing.

“Strike two,” the home plate umpire called and a few moments later she was struck out on three straight fastballs.

Which was pretty much how the entire game was going; three batters up… three batters down for both Sawyer and Pierce with the exception of a base on balls for Aphasia in the fourth inning and a base hit by Tree Hill’s first baseman, Haley James… and that had been it.

Until the bottom of the seventh inning when Sue’s change in the lineup proved to be the right decision; due up in the inning was Tina, Rachel, and then Quinn and Sue hoped it was the one- two- three punch they’d need to go ahead.

Tina stepped into the box and was caught looking at the first strike. Coach Kendra popped out of the dugout and gave Tina a new sign; Tina nodded. 

At the next pitch, instead of swinging away she squared up, dropped a bunt down the third base line, and then legged it out. It was close at first base as Tree Hill’s third baseman Rachel Gattina threw to Haley at first. It was a bang bang play but it was the McKinley dugout that cheered as Tina ran through the base, and was called safe.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, number two, the shortstop, Rachel Berry." Once she was in the box, Tina took a lead off of first; Peyton threw to first, and Tina hopped back in time. This happened two more times before she actually threw to the plate. The infielders all moved in a few steps, and just like everyone had expected; Rachel dropped down a bunt. Tina was off as soon as the ball was thrown.

Peyton fielded the ball and threw to first for the sure out. McKinley cheered and patted Rachel on the back for the sacrifice which put the runner in scoring position.

Quinn and Santana were McKinley’s two hardest hitters so they weren’t sure what the Ravens were going to do. It became obvious when Quinn was announced and the first pitch was a pitchout to the standing catcher. Three more pitchers exactly like that and Quinn trotted down to first with the intentional walk.

Santana didn’t take too well to them pitching around Quinn to get to her. They thought she’d be the easier out. 

They thought wrong. 

She had been paying attention to Sawyer all day and- as the catcher- it was literally her job to pay attention to the pitcher... as well as catch. She knew that the girl was going to throw either the fastball or a curve. They were her two best pitches and she also knew that they were what she had thrown first the whole game.

“You’re going to lose,” Brooke husked.

“Suck my left tit… Davis,” Santana snarked and then she smiled when she saw the pitch coming at her.

 _Fastball it is_ \- she thought before swinging hard. The crack of the bat against the ball was such a magical sound.

“I believe that was the sound of the go ahead runs,” she winked at Brooke before rounding the bases. When she touched home, Tina was waiting with a high five. When she reached the dugout to join her cheering team they all gave her high fives and pats on the back.

All except for Coach Sylvester.

“I thought I told you _not_ to swing for the fences.”

“It was a meatball Coach, I couldn’t lay off it,” she whined and then Sue cracked a smile.

“Nice job Lopez… it looks like this win will be another win for Brittany… if your girlfriend can hold it together for two more innings,” Sue then eyed Brittany.

“I got this Coach,” Brittany told her with full confidence and Sue grinned. The losingest team in McKinley High history was about to make the playoffs, for the first time in forever.

“Yeah you do!” Coach cheered for her.

And Brittany sure did.

She pitched the last two innings on eight pitches; sitting them down 1-2-3 each time to secure a one hit shutout and a 2-0 victory for her team.

Santana was the first to rush the mound.

“You are such a freaking rock star baby,” Santana said as she jumped into Brittany’s arms. Brittany caught her with a laugh as the rest of the team rushed around her.

As Quinn passed the batter that had struck out, it was the third basemen and she spoke, “Nice game Fabray… if you ever get tired of that little girl… I have another Rachel in mind for you,” she finished with a wink.

“Uh, I’m good,” she told her and Rachel growled from behind her.

“Mine,” she glared and the Ravens Rachel giggled and jogged away.

***

After the game, they all went over to Santana’s house for a celebratory party.

Santana’s house had a beautiful in ground pool and a huge backyard. Clearly with a doctor for a mom her Lima Heights mantra was all talk.

But no one cared, especially in the heat of late spring… after a long day of practice or in this case… a playoff clinching game.

Jumping into Santana’s pool to cool off felt like heaven after the grueling game they had just played. And Quinn Fabray in her light green bikini was also a bonus.

“Berry… you’re drooling in my pool and that’s gross,” Santana spoke loudly as she swam beside her. Rachel flushed red, wiped her mouth- to find out that she was not drooling; Santana laughed at her.

“I-I can’t help it… she’s so hot.”

Santana curled her lip, “also gross.”

“Oh please Santana, admit it… Quinn’s hot.”

“Okay fine, Quinn’s hot… but she’s also like my sister and that’s gross.”

“You’re gross,” Quinn replied, having heard the conversation.

“No one is gross,” Brittany joined the discussion. “And stop saying gross, it’s beginning to lose its meaning,” everyone laughed and Quinn moved closer to Rachel; circling her arms around the girl’s waist and guiding them away from the group.

“Speaking of nasty,” Santana joked and then Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck and shot her a disappointed look, “What I didn’t say gross,” at that Brittany couldn’t hide her smile.

“What do you say that after the party we take advantage of your moms' anniversary weekend trip to have one of our… old fashioned sleep-overs?” She finished with a wink.

Santana licked her lips, “like the kind we had before our parents knew we were dating?”

“Exactly.”

“I love the way you think Britt-Britt,” then her lips were covered by Brittany’s and the girl tried to deepen it but before she could Santana backed away.

“ALL RIGHT LOSERS!” She shouted and gained the attention of the entire team. “GET OUT!” 

“Don’t listen to her… have fun everyone,” Brittany countered and the party continued as if Santana hadn't spoken.

“Be nice San… we just finished a grueling season, let them unwind.”

She pouted, “fine!”

“Once everyone is tired and or drunk I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How?”

Brittany leaned over and whispered in her ear; as she did Santana’s smile spread.

“HAVE FUN EVERYONE!”

*

After she pulled Rachel over to the edge of the pool; Quinn pressed herself into her girlfriend. She couldn’t help herself, when Rachel came out of her house she was wearing white shorts, a black tank top and she had no idea that underneath the already revealing garments was the skimpiest pure white bikini.

Quinn’s thought were anything but pure.

And now there was nothing between her and Rachel as they treaded water; well as Quinn treaded water… Rachel was holding onto the side of the pool with one hand, while the other was holding Quinn.

“I don’t like when other girls flirt with you,” Quinn said with a mock pout.

“Yeah well, the feeling is mutual,” she said and a guilty look crossed Quinn’s face because she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about.

Rachel continued, “and who was flirting with me?” Quinn was glad that conversation went back to Rachel and she answered her.

“Santana.”

“If you think Santana shouting her disdain for me at a party is flirting… you need to work on your game.”

Quinn giggled, “fine… then I don’t like her being mean to you.”

“That’s better… I don’t like it either,” and she shoved her away slightly. “Now go… defend my honor.” Quinn swam back to her.

“I’d rather kiss you,” she husked as she invaded Rachel’s personal space.

Rachel was now beaming, “that is a great idea,” she said before tilting her head to the side as Quinn leaned in. Their lips met and like always the scorching desire that burned- that had always burned- between them became alight almost instantaneously.

After a few moments, it was Rachel that pulled back.

“I love kissing you,” she whispered.

“Then why’d you stop,” Quinn teased and Rachel gently shoved her shoulder.

“Because I also like talking to you too.”

“I love you too,” she blurted out. Rachel’s mouth dropped open and Quinn stammered. “I-I mean I love talking to you too,” she corrected but she knew Rachel didn’t buy it; the girl was now staring at her as if she hung the moon.

Quinn couldn’t help but love the feeling.

“Whatever,” Quinn continued knowing her face was burning red and she tried to avoid eye contact… in the end she could never stop looking at Rachel. And as soon as she looked back at her; Rachel’s lips crashed into hers in a kiss full of passion and love. Rachel didn’t have to say the words for Quinn to know how she felt... she could feel it.

As they made out in Santana’s pool they knew some of their friends were watching them and they didn’t care.

They heard Tina, “When did that happen?”

And Kitty responded, “What do you mean… Rachel and Quinn were always on."

“Dammit!” Tina pouted. “I was going to ask Quinn out.”

“Sucks to be you then,” Kitty replied.

Rachel tried not to laugh into the kiss because of what they had overheard; Quinn also tried but she failed. When the kiss ended Rachel met Quinn’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Quinn’s face beamed bright and a smile spread. Rachel thought she had never looked more beautiful.

And then they were kissing again.

“This party sucks,” Santana announced. “Let’s play truth or dare… Berry, Fabray, get your horny asses out of the water and let’s play a game."

*

That was how Quinn and Rachel found themselves sitting around Santana’s fire pit playing truth or dare with the rest of the team.

It was dumb.

But it was also fun.

“I’ll start,” Santana began once everyone was seated. Her eyes darted around the crowd. “Um… Tina, truth or dare?”

Tina smiled darkly, “Dare.”

“Alright Tina, my kind of girl… I dare you to kiss Quinn.”

“No way,” Rachel announced and got to her feet.

“Calm you tits Berry it’s just a game!”

Rachel sat back down and noticed Tina was smiling brightly as she moved closer to Quinn; Rachel felt some of her worries subside when she felt Quinn’s hand on her upper thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

Tina leaned over Quinn with a smirk on her face and Quinn felt Rachel’s leg tense up. She loved jealous Rachel but in this case she was also worried about her; Santana was a bitch.

Tina happily pressed her lips to Quinn’s and the moment she tried to deepen it Quinn backed away and Rachel beamed with pride.

 _That wasn’t too bad_ \- she thought.

Dejected, Tina stood upright and moved back to her seat.

“That’s it,” Santana shouted. “That’s all you got Tina?”

“That’s all Quinn would give me,” was her answer and Rachel felt her pride and happiness growing; while her jealousy diminished.

“Whatever… that was lame,” Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

“Tina, it’s your turn,” Brittany announced.

“Quinn… truth or dare?” Tina locked eyes with Quinn who fought every instinct to roll her eyes.

“Truth,” she chose and Santana scoffed while Tina thought of a question. After a few moments… Tina had thought of the perfect question.

“Are you in love with anyone?” Quinn bit her lip… she didn’t want to tell Rachel this way. They had just declared the love they felt but neither of them confirmed that they were _in_ love; however; she wasn’t going to lie.

“Yes,” she saw Rachel smiling out of the corner of her eye.

“Who?” Tina blurted out.

“That’s two questions, you only get one…” Tina pouted and Quinn’s eyes darted around. She wanted to know how Rachel felt about her words; and she wanted to know if Rachel felt that way too. So she took the easy way out.

“Rachel… truth or dare?” She looked over at her girlfriend.

“Truth,” Rachel countered having an idea already what the question was. And she was right.

“Are you in love with anyone?”

“Yes,” Rachel replied immediately and then they were kissing again. 

Santana huffed and got to her feet.

“This game sucks… you two suck,” the girls continued to kiss. “You suck FABRAY! The game’s over… I need a drink.”

And just as quickly as the game had begun, it was over.

As for Rachel and Quinn they stayed by the fire and continued their make out session. They forgot all about the party and reveled in loving each other.

And knowing that they felt the same way about each other… it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Legged/Legging It Out- to run hard to get safely on base or to advance a base.  
> 2\. Bang Bang Play- one in which the runner is barely thrown out, a very close call, typically at first base.  
> 3\. Sacrifice (Bunt)- the act of deliberately bunting the ball in a manner that allows a runner on base to advance to another base, while the batter themselves is thrown out.  
> 4\. Pitch Out- A defensive tactic used to pick off a base runner, typically employed when the defense thinks that a stolen base play is planned. The pitch is thrown outside and the catcher catches it while standing, to make it easier to quickly throw to a base.  
> 5\. Curve (ball)- pitch that curves or breaks from a straight or expected flight path toward home plate. Also simple calledf a curve.  
> 6\. Meatball- An easy pitch to hit, usually down the middle of the plate.


	7. Sliding Into Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 7:** **Sliding Into Third**

_The catcher threw the ball to third but she was sliding into third ahead of the throw._

***

Everyone was tired; the bus bumped along as they made their way to the game. In the first round of the playoffs they were facing the Sunnydale Razorbacks on their home turf; as they had one more win than the Titans. Their baseball field was nicknamed the Hellmouth because of how often the visiting teams lost when playing there. They hadn’t yet played Sunnydale and they weren’t too sure of their game... so they were heading there early to hopefully catch them practicing.

Quinn had her arm tucked around Rachel’s and was resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Baby,” Rachel whispered.

“I’m tired,” Quinn mumbled and then nuzzled her face into Rachel’s arm and brought a smile to the girl’s mouth. 

“Baby… we’re here,” Rachel tried again.

“ALL RIGHT YOU SLOPPY BABIES!!” Sue yelled into her megaphone which effectively caused Quinn to jump out of her slumber. She looked around with wide eyes and sleepily tried to figure out where she was. After a beat, it all clicked into place and she wiped a bit of drool off of her lip.

She met Rachel’s eyes and a lazy smile formed, “hey you.”

“Hey,” Rachel cooed in return. “Sorry you were woken up like that… I tried to do it, much more gently.”

Quinn nodded, “I was having a dream.”

“About what?”

“About sliding into third,” she winked. Rachel wasn’t sure if those very innocent words were meant to be naughty or not; so she asked Quinn to clarify.

“Actually… or metaphorically.”

“Can it be both?”

“Of course it ca-”

“Excuse me for interrupting your mating dance,” Coach Sylvester cut Rachel’s words off. “But we have a playoff game to get to and we’re most certainly going to lose if our starting shortstop and second baseman are too busy fulfilling their disgusting animalistic teenage needs in a monumentally teenage fashion.”

“Yes Coach,” both girls said dejectedly.

“NOW GO!!” She commanded and they scurried off of the bus as fast as they could. Sue shook her head as she also got off the bus.

“Horny teenagers… ugh!” A shiver went through her.

*

Rachel and Quinn were the last to get into their practice clothes and as they were on their way to the field a sight caught Rachel’s eye. She patted Quinn’s arms and motioned to the stands.

“Isn’t that the girl that hit the line drive at your head?”

Quinn looked, “Oh yeah… that’s Clarke… and Lexa,” Quinn smiled in spite of herself because the two girls were holding hands.

“What are they doing here?”

Quinn shrugged, “I don’t know.”

But then Coach Sylvester was yelling and they were forced to get on the field and start paying attention. 

After a grueling practice session they were there told to hit the showers.

Tired and burned out with a very important game still in their future; the team headed to the locker room to- in fact- hit the showers; and then presumably get another lecture.

“Quinn,” a soft but strong voice called her; both she and Rachel turned back to see the source of the voice. And standing there were Clarke and Lexa _still holding hands_ \- Quinn found it super cute.

She stepped closer to the two girls, “Yeah?” Rachel curiously remained where she was and waited.

“I just wanted to apologize… in person for,” Clarke motioned to Quinn’s face in lieu of finishing her sentence and Quinn chuckled.

“It’s part of the game… you didn’t have to come all the way here, just to apologize again.

“Well,” she said guiltily. “It wasn’t the whole reason,” Clarke explained and Quinn saw Lexa’s firm expression quirk into a quick smile- and it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

“You’re here to watch the competition,” Quinn guessed and Clarke nodded.

“Yup,” Lexa popped the ‘p’ “Either way... we will be facing one of you in the semi-finals as we beat the Capeside Minutemen earlier today.”

“Congratulations then… and it’ll be us that you’ll be facing next time,” Lexa smirked; she liked Quinn’s confidence.

“We shall see,” her confidence was just as clear.

“No… it’ll be us,” Rachel took a step closer and joined the conversation with her hands on her hips; Lexa’s smirk spread into a grin.

 _This one is quite adorable_ \- Lexa thought and then her firm expression was back in place.

“In that case, may the best team win.”

“Again,” Rachel reiterated as she stood her ground. “It’ll be us.”

“Pardon my error then… but shall we actually play the game before determining a victor,” Lexa husked and stepped closer to the girl she currently towered over. Quinn and Clarke locked eyes and Clarke shrugged- neither of them had no idea why- or how even- this pissing contest had happened. 

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement as both girls found the display of their girlfriends quite funny… and kind of hot.

“We shall,” Rachel said and it broke Clarke and Quinn out of their thoughts

“Break a leg,” Lexa said to Rachel before she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

Rachel wasn’t sure if she should be thankful or enraged. In the theater world _break a leg_ was a nice thing to say… but in baseball; not so much. 

“Come on Lexa,” Clarke tugged gently on her girlfriend’s arm and she took a few steps back and tried to stop this argument before it got any more out of hand.

“Yeah you too,” Rachel shouted to the retreating girls. She had decided that Lexa’s comment was not meant to be nice… at all. “In fact… break both of them!!” They all heard Lexa growl low in her throat; Quinn grasped Rachel’s hand and pulled her back. Clarke mirrored her actions and spoke.

“Come on Lexa, let’s find a seat.”

“May we meet again,” the girl called to Rachel and Quinn before finally looking away.

Once they were gone, Rachel released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Wow that was kind of dumb of me,” and Quinn laughed- she couldn’t help it. “It’s not funny… that girl could’ve killed me.

“Yes,” Quinn agreed. “But I wouldn’t have let her."

Rachel swooned, “You wouldn’t have?”

“Nope… now c’mon let’s go get ready to kick some Sunnydale ass.”

“Yeah!!” Rachel cheered as they walked toward the locker room… well Rachel skipped.

***

The first inning was quick and boring; both pitchers retired the batters in order.

In the second inning things changed.

“Leading off for the Sunnydale Razorbacks, number three, the center fielder, Dawn Summers,” the crowd booed to greet her and the Titans were surprised that she was being booed at home. For some reason, nobody liked her.

And she was nowhere as good as her sister Buffy; which was mostly because she was a ninth grader and was only put on the varsity team to replace Amy when the girl just disappeared one day.

Kitty struck her out on three pitches.

“God dammit Dawn!” Rachel overheard their head coach- Jenny Calendar shout as the girl headed back to the dugout and for a brief- very brief- moment she felt bad for the girl. Then she heard Coach Sylvester shouting and she felt differently.

The next two batters; Willow Rosenburg, and Buffy Summers were also retired; on another strikeout from Kitty and a loud out to Tina in left field.

In the bottom of the first; it seemed as though things would be the same as Sunnydale’s ace pitcher Cordelia Chase, struck Aphasia out on three pitches; but they were about to change that.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, number two, the shortstop, Rachel Berry,” and as she walked to the plate she knew that if she were going to do anything it would have to be on the first pitch or else she was done for. Cordelia wound up and threw the ball; Rachel’s smile beamed because this ball looked like the balls she saw in the batting cages with Quinn.

She swung hard and hit the ball hard.

The sound of the crack had the whole team and crowd on their feet. Rachel was rounding first when she realized it was a homerun as the umpire was giving the homerun sign. 

It was her first of the season.

When she crossed home plate Quinn was waiting in the on deck circle with a hug.

“I want to kiss you so hard right now,” she whispered.

“Do it,” Rachel urged and Quinn nearly drooled because of the naughty look in Rachel’s eyes.

And then she did.

Kitty was announced to the plate and Quinn and Rachel were still kissing when she grounded out to first.

“You’re up Quinn,” Kitty called as she passed them and that was when Quinn finally pulled out of the kiss; and all they heard was the sound of Sue shouting and Quinn’s name being announced.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, number seven, the second baseman, Quinn Fabray,” the McKinley fans in the crowd cheered to offset the boos and Rachel winked from the dugout.

Feeling pretty good about herself; she dug in at the plate.

“Your girlfriend is kind of hot,” the catcher said as she tried to heckle Quinn and take her out of the game. Everyone in the league knew about Quinn’s jealousy issues; but today Faith’s plan didn’t work.

“Yeah she is,” Quinn agreed with her and the home plate umpire laughed. Faith angrily dropped the sign, Cordelia threw the pitch, and Quinn smirked.

 _Too easy_ \- she thought as she swung and knew she had hit a homerun even before it cleared the fence; a moment later the umpire confirmed it. 

As she crossed the plate; Santana gave her a high five and Rachel was waiting for her in front of the dugout.

“I should kiss you more often.”

“Yeah you should,” Quinn said and leaned it but before she could kiss her they were both startled by shouting and they jumped apart.

“BERRY!! FABRAY!!” They turned to see Coach Sylvester red faced; they rolled their eyes and walked toward her. “You two do realize that this is a very important game… RIGHT!?”

“Yes Coach,” Rachel said defeated.

“Of course we do… see the scoreboard,” Quinn pointed. “We’re winning two to nothing, that’s because of me and Rachel.”

“Twenty laps after the game Fabray… and if I have to see or hear any more from you today; I’ll make it fifty… got it?” Quinn felt Rachel tugging on her jersey sleeve and she knew she had to let it go, so that she didn’t get benched.

“Yes Coach,” Quinn agree through gritted teeth.

*

After the homeruns in the second inning, the rest of the game was pretty boring; until the bottom of the eighth when the catcher Faith hit a loud out to Tina in left field, and then the third baseman Tara hit a solo homerun to make the score 2-1.

That was when Coach Sylvester pulled Kitty from the game and brought in one of the backup players… this time it was Marley; who they all hoped had what it took to finish the game.

Kitty was defeated as she headed to the dugout but Coach Holly told her it was a valiant effort and her teammates all greeted her with high fives.

Marley shut them down with two consecutive outs and everyone felt a little bit better about Marley’s pitching.

It was now the top of the ninth and McKinley had the bottom of the order due up.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans the number nineteen, the right fielder, Sugar Motta.” Just as Sugar was about to dig in Coach Kendra stepped out of the dugout; Sugar saw this and asked for time out. The umpire granted her the time; and Sugar walked over to Kendra who met her halfway.

“Try to hit the ball to left field,” she said and Sugar nodded. “The left fielder is too busy growing flowers in the outfield to pay attention,” Sugar quickly looked to left field and laughed when it seemed as though Willow was using some kind of witchcraft to make flowers appear all around her.

“Okay Coach,” she said and then went back to the plate; while Kendra returned to the dugout.

When Sugar got a pitch she knew she could hit to left field from their backup pitcher Anya Jenkins; she swung hard and it was headed right for the girl growing flowers. 

And just as it was about to drop in for a hit; Willow stuck out her glove, caught the ball, threw it back to the infield; and then went back to her flowers.

Enraged, Kendra hopped out of the dugout screaming, “I HATE YOU WILLLLLLOW!” 

Tina was up next and she grounded out to end the inning; and in the bottom of the ninth Marley-again- retired the side in order to give the Titans the 2-1 victory and move them on to the next round.

After the team got shouted at while also being congratulated on the win by their coaches they all hit the showers.

When they got back to their school everyone else went home but Quinn had twenty laps to run and Rachel chose to run them with her.

Quinn looked to her left as she ran because she heard footsteps; it was Rachel and like always when it came to her, she couldn’t fight the grin, “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?" Quinn didn’t answer; she only rolled her eyes and Rachel continued. “I’m obviously running laps.”

“But why, smartass?” 

“Because we both got caught giving lip,” Quinn laughed. “And it’s not fair that only you got in trouble for it.”

“I got in trouble because I mouthed off to Coach.”

“Yeah… but still she’s unfair to you Quinn and I won’t stand for it.”

“So this is you, standing up to her?” 

“No… this is me spending time with my girl, I’m too scared of Coach to stand up to her,” Quinn laughed again because most of the time; she was scared of Coach too.

She only ever spoke up when she was annoyed or angry- like today.

Rachel looked over at Quinn because she had gotten quiet, “you okay?”

“Yeah… just thinking.”

“About how awesome I am?” Rachel teased.

Well, no but… you are awesome; and I really appreciate you doing this with me.”

Rachel shrugged, “I do have ulterior motives.”

“Which are?” Quinn arched her eyebrow.

“To see you naked in the locker room,” Rachel said bluntly. Quinn felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her as well as shock.

“Oh,” was all she could say as her mind swirled with thoughts… none of which were innocent. “But we can’t,” she protested when she finally thought about reality.

“Why can’t we?” Rachel countered. “The rest of the team has already gone home. Coach will hopefully be planning world domination in her office; and the other coaches will be off doing whatever it is that they do.” As Rachel ticked off all of the reasons that they- in fact… technically- could do this; Quinn was getting more and more excited by the idea.

“Okay… but we have to get these laps done first.”

Rachel beamed, “Well how many have we done so far?”

As Quinn was about to answer they heard Coach Sylvester shouting through her megaphone.

“That was one Fabray… now stop talking and start running; you have nineteen more to go. And if you think this is hard… try doing laps with one leg tied behind your back… that’s HARD!!”

Both girls rolled their eyes and stepped up their running; both were thinking about the locker room… and being alone.

*

Rachel’s assumption proved to be right. As soon as the twenty laps were complete; Coach told them to hit the showers _again_ and then she retreated to her office; and left them alone.

And for all their talking; both girls were extremely and visibly nervous about the step they were about to take. Not nervous enough to stop, but still really nervous.

Rachel could feel her body tingling all over and a knot tightening in her stomach. These weren’t bad feelings… just nerve wracking ones. Across from her Quinn stood- a shower stall between them- and she was feeling the same things.

For as long as she has wanted to see Rachel naked… she was scared. Scared of getting too close, of falling too hard… but mostly scared of losing her once she revealed herself completely. But as she looked at the gorgeous girl in front of her she knew it was worth the risk.

Rachel was worth the risk.

“Are you okay?” Rachel tentatively asked.

Quinn nodded, “Y-Yeah… are you?”

“Mm hm.”

“Okay,” Quinn replied and then a comforting feeling spread through her and she knew it would be okay; she could feel it. Rachel felt the same way.

Silently and completely vulnerably they both began to take their clothes off; and tossed them to the side in a heap. Once completely naked they both stood awkwardly.

Trying not to look, but looking anyway.

 _She’s gorgeous everywhere_ \- Quinn’s thoughts went wild as her eyes scanned Rachel’s perfectly fit body.

“You’re gorgeous,” she blurted out in a tone deeper than her normal tone; she was also shocked that her mouth verbally repeated her thoughts, and her eyes popped open. She had a worried expression on her face as she forced her eyes to meet Rachel’s… and Rachel was smiling.

Rachel had never seen such perfection.

Quinn had often invaded her dreams and those dreams often included Quinn naked; but nothing in her imagination could compare with Quinn’s perfection. Her eyes roamed over perfectly muscular legs; up to her lightly defined six pack abs- she wanted to run her fingers over them… more than her fingers actually. Quinn’s pert breasts that she had only ever felt before and they felt amazing… but they looked even better.

Quinn was getting nervous under Rachel’s scrutiny, “Rachel,” her tone was a cross between a breathy whisper and an aroused moan. 

Hearing her name come out of Quinn’s mouth in that way spurred Rachel into action.

“You’re breathtaking,” she promised her and then she took the steps and closed the distance between them. Quinn smiled at her words- which had set her fears at ease. 

Before she could catch her breath from hearing those words; Rachel was now in front of her with her arms around her waist. Their naked flesh pressed together as if they fit each other perfectly; and Rachel’s hot breath was on her lips.

Her own inhibitions snapped and she leaned forward and sealed their lips together. She pushed her tongue past Rachel’s willing lips, and her own hands circled Rachel’s body, coming to rest on her lower back.

“Mm Quinn,” Rachel husked as she broke the kiss, only long enough to turn the water of the shower on to the desired temperature. Quinn was breathing rapidly as she waited to be in Rachel’s arms again.

Once heated, Rachel stepped into the stream of water that felt amazing on her tired muscles.

She looked to Quinn again; held out her hand, and once Quinn took it she gently tugged her into the shower; and up against her body once more.

It was heaven.

Rachel had never once come close to feeling this way before… and they were just beginning; it was only going to get better, and she knew she was going to love every single step of the way.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned when Rachel pressed her lips to her neck… just below her ear.

“Oh god… I-I love doing this,” she felt Rachel smile against her. “I-I mean,” she stammered because Rachel had pulled away. “I mean… I love this- what-what we’re do-”

“I love it too Quinn,” Rachel cut off her rambling while staring deeply into her eyes; and Quinn melted.

She let out a relieved sigh, “Oh good,” and Rachel giggled low in her throat. “I-I mean… I thought I moved too fast and I was trying to take it back.”

“You’re cute when you ramble,” Rachel told her and Quinn gently pushed her. 

“You’re mean.”

“I’m in love with you,” Rachel admitted and Quinn sucked in a breath. She loved hearing it. "And I want all of you."

Rachel had just raised the stakes and Quinn was a willing participant.

“I’m in love with you too… I think I always have been, and I want all of you too,” she sucked in another breath and then Rachel’s lips were on hers again… and again Rachel deepened it. Things were beginning to get heated but there was no rush.

In fact, they stopped kissing and began to get clean. Rachel washed Quinn’s hair and then she returned the favor; and then they washed each other’s sweaty, tired bodies.

They weren’t having sex; not yet… but this by far was the most intimate thing either of them had done before.

They were taking care of each other.

It was sexy, it was enthralling, and it was completely perfect.

And while the act of taking care of each other was innocent- and it was- the feeling of their hands on each other; definitely wasn’t.

And it didn’t take long for their hormones to kick in and the arousal to take over.

Hands roamed over heated flesh… Rachel was tiny, but she had some of the sexiest curves and Quinn couldn’t wait to touch and taste each one.

Rachel backed up under the stream of water and her back pressed against the cold tile… but she didn’t care because Quinn was touching her and kissing her; and she wanted… she wanted…

“More,” she groaned and hazel eyes darkened with lust peered at her.

“Y-You w-want…”

“I want more please,” she pleaded and Quinn nodded; she was trying to keep her excitement from bursting. She licked her lips and pressed a chaste kiss to those amazing lips.

“I,” another kiss… this time to her jaw, “want…” a kiss to her collarbone this time. “To kiss you,” she pressed another kiss to the swell of her breast, “everywhere,” she finished and licked her lips again as she looked at Rachel’s hardened nipple; watching as the water glided over it… her mouth watered.

“Put your mouth on me Quinn,” Rachel said in the sexiest deep tone; Quinn closed her eyes and then she did.

And it was glorious.

Quinn was convinced that third base was her new favorite base.

***

When they finally arrived at Santana’s house for the party- having a party after each game had become a tradition because they had a party after the first win of their current winning streak… and baseball players are known for being superstitious.

Everyone on the team had to attend or it was all for naught.

Rachel and Quinn knew they were going to catch hell from Santana for being late… but they didn’t care; it was totally worth it.

Quinn parked her car front of Santana’s house and then looked over Rachel.

“No regrets?”

Rachel beamed, “None,” she then put her hand on Quinn’s upper thigh and leaned in for a kiss; Quinn met her halfway.

They hadn’t gone all the way because neither one of them wanted their first time to be in the school’s locker room shower. It was perfectly fine for them to slide into third base there- and they did- but going home was going to be special. 

They both wanted it that way.

And there is a lot of distance between third and home… Quinn and Rachel planned to enjoy each step along the way.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss and then kissed Rachel’s forehead.

“C’mon, let’s go face the wrath of Santana… so that maybe we can still have a little bit of fun at this party.” Rachel laughed because she was totally right.

*

They were surprised however… when they walked hand in hand into Santana’s house; they saw Brittany straddling Santana’s lap and they smiled at each other knowing that Santana’s distraction was going to give them a reprieve… at least for a little while.

“So Q,” Santana’s voice called out. “Did you swipe Berry’s V-Card?”

 _Or not_ \- they both thought as they once again looked at each other.

“Did you get a taste of that Berry Cherry?” But then Brittany kissed her and it effectively shut her up.

“Don’t be silly San,” Brittany spoke as soon as she pulled out of the kiss. “They didn’t have enough time. Quinn was running laps and Rachel ran with her.”

“Oh yeah… I forgot they were still just holding hands and running in circles… get it… because they were running laps,” Brittany pulled her into another kiss that quickly got heated.

Relieved Quinn pulled Rachel into the kitchen to get a drink. Both girls grinned knowing that by the end of the night they’d either be in Santana’s room; or one of their own rooms because after touching and tasting each other they were both hooked… and they both wanted more and more.

But still… they weren’t rushing.


	8. A Swing and a Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 8:** **A Swing and a Miss**

_The pitch… and… a swing and a miss._

***

Rachel and Quinn were all hand holding and swooning eyes as they walked into the locker room; it made Coach Sylvester want to vomit.

It was disgusting.

She choked it back and then began her speech. 

Twenty minutes later when it finally ended they had to rush out to the field for warmups.

The TonDC Grounders were already on the field practicing; so they took to the stands to watch. That was when Rachel and Quinn realized they had sat down next to Spencer Hastings.

“Well hello gorgeous,” they both heard the sound and looked over. Quinn’s face got slightly red with anger, because Spencer didn’t specify to whom she was speaking to but in this moment; she only had eyes for Rachel.

“Oh, so you’re flirting with me this time… instead of my girlfriend?” Rachel's tone was full of sass.

Spencer giggled, “Girlfriend huh? That’s a new development since we last met,” she then diverted her eyes to Quinn. “Congrats Fabray… looks like you landed yourself a nice little hottie.”

“Why are you here, Hastings?” Quinn asked with a huff as she battled with her anger and jealousy.

“To watch,” she answered with a shrug. “We’ll be facing one of you next week in the championship,” Quinn rolled her eyes. “Plus… the competition looks pretty good from where I stand,” her eyes moved back to Rachel and scanned her body up and down.

Quinn growled low in her throat; then she tugged Rachel’s hand and pulled her along. Rachel went willingly.

Once they were out of Spencer’s ear shot; Rachel tugged her arm free of Quinn’s grasp.

“Oh so what? So it’s okay for you to flirt with Spencer throughout the whole fucking game… but the minute she looks at me you flip out?” Rachel was angry that much was clear.

 _But when did that happen?_ Quinn wondered.

“I uh… t-that was different.”

“Why because it was you?”

“No… because we-”

“Don’t talk to me,” Rachel cut her words off and stormed onto the field; just as the TonDC Grounders were finishing their practice.

Quinn was left reeling but decided to leave Rachel be for right now... they had to focus on this game. She decided that she’d tried to fix it later and hoped she wouldn’t be too late.

*

As the Grounders left the field; Coach Sylvester took one look at Lexa and curled her lip at the girl’s appearance.

“Hey,” she stopped Lexa in her tracks by stepping in front of her. Instinctively Clarke stopped as well; Lexa was hers and everything she did she did for her people. Lexa shot Sue a dirty look.

“What?”

“It’s just your face.”

“What about my face?” Lexa spat.

“You do know you’re only supposed to wear the eye black under each eye in a small line... right? It doesn’t need to be all over your face like that.”

“Tell that to my fucking home run record,” Lexa replied with a growl before she walked away. Smirking at the woman; Clarke followed her girl.

Sue shook her head.

“Weirdo,” Sue said before she focused all of her attention on her team. “All right ladies... everyone gather around, form a circle.” The team did as they were told but most of them noticed that Rachel stood as far away from Quinn as she could get; instead she sandwiched herself between Kitty and Santana.

Quinn felt like an asshole; she needed to fix this thing with Rachel before it got worse.

“FOCUS!” Coach Sylvester and Quinn jumped at the sound. “This team is good; we must be on our toes and... DO not let them intimidate you with their odd looks and unkempt appearance… now get out there, play great defense, and show these weirdos why we’re being touted as the team to beat; and they're not!!" Everyone cheered and they made their way out to the field. 

As they did this Quinn tried to talk to Rachel.

“Hey Rach... can we talk?”

“Talk to Spencer,” Rachel spat before turning away to take her position. Quinn rolled her eyes and knew she was going to have to try again later.

“Now batting for the TonDC Grounders, number two, the shortstop, Octavia Blake,” the announcer called and the Titans switched to defense mode. 

Santana smirked behind the catcher’s mask, put down one finger (it was the fastball sign), Brittany nodded. 

It was quick; Brittany threw, Octavia swung…

“Strike one,” Octavia spun almost all the way around; from swinging so hard.

“You think that was fast… you should see her fastball,” Santana teased and she received a death glare from the girl.

Two more pitches, two more swings, two more misses; and Brittany had struck out Octavia on three pitches.

“Your hostess will seat you now,” Santana was pointing to the dugout.

“Shut your mouth Lopez,” Octavia had finally had enough of her heckling.

“Make me Blake,” with that Octavia lunged for Santana; bat still in her hand. The plate umpire jumped in between them and the Grounders head coach ran toward them.

“C’mon Octavia,” Abby said as she tugged her arm and gently pulled her away from the confrontation; Octavia went quietly and the umpire looked at Santana.

“Stop.”

“Yes ma’am,” Santana smirked at the woman; who couldn’t help but laugh at her. They both knew heckling the batter wasn’t illegal; it was a little bit immoral… and completely immature but Santana didn’t care. She dug in as Anya stepped to the plate. 

Brittany made quick work of her too as she caused the girl to foul the ball back behind the plate. Santana stood under the high hit ball and waited for it; catching it easily. 

“Now batting for the TonDC Grounders, number one, the third baseman, Clarke Griffin, she smirked as she stepped to the plate and waited for the expected smart ass remark from McKinley’s catcher. While it angered Octavia and fired her up; Clarke and Lexa both liked it… it gave them more adrenaline and more reason to swing for the big hit.

Brittany wound up and threw to home plate; Clarke swung hard and knew she missed it. She smacked her bat in frustration and waited.

And Santana didn’t disappoint, “You’re going to need a tardy slip... that swing was so late,” Santana said and Clarke laughed.

“That was good, did you google it?”

“Stop… both of you,” the umpire warned. 

Again Brittany threw, again Clarke swung, and this time she knew she didn’t miss it.

The ball was hit hard to second and Clarke knew that with Fabray’s talent with the glove it was sure to be an out; she ran hard anyway.

Quinn- who had been thinking about Rachel and how she was going to fix what had happened- took her eyes off the ball (briefly) but it was enough. The ball bounced off of the heel of her glove and then off her shoulder; before it dropped on the ground in front of her, and rolled about a foot away. Quinn recovered quickly; she grasped the ball, and quickly threw it to first; but it was too late. Clarke was a few steps ahead of the throw and called safe; Quinn hung her head. 

“Score that an E ladies… as the normally sure handed Fabray makes an error that allows the go ahead run to get on base.”

Quinn was upset; she knew without looking... that Coach was screaming from the dugout, because she could hear her… she knew it would be worse when she got into the dugout but it was unnecessary because Quinn was already berating herself.

Rachel felt bad for Quinn and knew that their fight was probably the reason for Quinn’s error; she wanted to go over to her and hug her… tell her their fight was stupid, and apologize but she couldn’t.

As the next batter- Lexa- was announced and stepped into the box; Santana wasn’t so cocky anymore and she kept her mouth shut.

The league's home run record holder watched the first two pitches pass by her. One was a strike, the other was a ball. On the third pitch she swung hard.

Brittany hung her head and so did Santana and Quinn; because they all knew by the sound of the crack that she had just hit a home run; and sure enough they watched the ball land on the other side of the fence and the umpire signaled that it was in fact a home run. 

Lexa looked into the McKinley dugout and her eyes found Coach Sylvester; she pointed to the black marks all over her face and then smiled. 

Sue became outraged as Lexa dropped her bat and then ran the bases.

And just like that McKinley was losing 2-0

***

After the error, and the resulting two run home run… as well as the verbal assault by their Coach; Quinn stopped thinking about Rachel and even avoided her in the dugout. She knew Rachel was trying to fix things; Quinn couldn’t think about her right now… or look at her. Quinn was focused, she needed to be; she wasn’t going to make another error. She didn’t want to be the reason her team lost; any more than she already was... so she pushed Rachel out of her mind and focused.

The game remained 2-0 until the bottom of the sixth; when Santana stepped to the plate.

“You talk a good game,” her counterpart, the Grounders catcher, Raven said. “But can you back it up?”

“I can,” Santana replied with an arrogant tone; and then she swung hard at the first pitch… and she was late.

“Why’d you swing… the ball was already in my glove?”

“Fuck you Reyes.”

“You wish,” Raven called and Santana couldn’t help but smile at a memory... of one time before she and Brittany made it official and the look on Raven’s face told her that she was thinking back to the same night.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and looked at the pitcher… her smile grew wider. She swung… and a resounding crack was heard.

“Ooh I love that sound,” she winked at Raven and dropped her bat. She was only halfway down the first base line when the ball dropped over the fence to bring the score to 2-1.

After Santana’s bomb; the inning ended quietly when Mercedes grounded out to the pitcher. 

“Score that one 1 to 3 ladies,” the announcer called as Mercedes made her way back to the dugout. “And that brings us to the end of the sixth inning in this nail biter of a game!” Frustrated, Mercedes threw her bat against the back wall of the dugout and just as Coach Sylvester was about to yell at her for being unsportsmanlike; Quinn got to her feet and moved over to Mercedes; who was getting a drink of water. 

Coach Sylvester watched curiously.

“Hey Mercedes, don’t beat yourself up… it was a nice cut.”

“Yeah,” Mercedes agreed because it was; but it didn’t make her any less upset with herself. 

“You’ll get it next time, I’m sure of it.”

“If there is a next time,” she sounded defeated and Quinn couldn’t help the giggle that tumbled out of her mouth.

“Well let’s hope that’s only because we win before your next at bat,” Mercedes looked at the goofy smile on Quinn’s face and she couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Thanks Quinn.”

“No problem,” and as they made their way out to the field to join the rest of the team; Quinn caught sight of her Coach looking at her, and she saw her nod approvingly.

Quinn’s confidence was soaring as she made her way back to her position; without fighting it she looked over at Rachel who had been clearly looking at her; and they shared a moment.

She knew she hurt Rachel’s feelings earlier and they’d have to talk about it; but she also knew that Rachel was putting it aside for the sake of the team; just as she was. With a nod and a slight smile from her girl; her confidence went even higher.

And her hopes for the outcome of the game got better.

She smiled and dug in as the first batter was announced.

“Leading off in the top of the seventh for the TonDC Grounders, is number seventeen, the catcher, Raven Reyes,” Quinn looked over at Mercedes and they shared a knowing look; Quinn then moved a step closer to first base. 

“A swing and a miss,” the announcer called after Raven took a hard swing.

“Thanks for the breeze Reyes,” Santana said with a smirk as she looked up at the girl. Raven didn’t take her eyes off of Brittany. 

“Suck it, Lopez!” She shouted as the pitch was thrown. Her eyes grew wide; this was her pitch. She knew it, Santana knew it; even Brittany knew it. She swung hard and then hung her head when she grounded innocently to first. Mercedes took it to the bag unassisted for the first out.

“Now batting for the TonDC Grounders, the third baseman, number one, Clarke Griffin,” she called and Clarke dug in. She watched the first two pitches and they were both strikes. Brittany was still throwing really hard and it was already the seventh inning. On the third pitch, Clarke swung hard, and grounded the ball to deep short. Rachel got behind it; threw so hard she came off of her feet, but it was too late; Clarke beat it out at first for a single.

As Lexa was again announced to the plate; Santana looked into the dugout for signs. She nodded knowing instantly what the strategy was. She showed Brittany the sign and then on four straight pitches they intentionally walked Lexa, which moved Clarke to second. Intentionally walking a batter usually wasn’t done with a runner on first base but with Lexa’s crushing bat they knew that letting her hit in this situation was more of a risk than putting Clarke into scoring position. 

Next up was TonDC's first baseman Indra. The strategy of walking Lexa was also to bring Indra to the plate; she was a ground ball hitter and a double play was what they were hoping to get. 

But instead of swinging away; Indra bunted down the third base line and effectively moved Clarke and Lexa to second and third; which was bad; however, the Grounders now had two outs and the bottom of the lineup coming up.

As Monroe was announced at bat; Santana jogged to the mound. Once she got there she handed Brittany the ball.

“You got this babe… ignore the runners they don’t matter. Just get this batter out,” Brittany nodded. “Low and inside… she can’t hit them and she can’t lay off of them.” 

“Got it,” Brittany seemed confident.

“1-2-3,” Santana continued with a wink and Brittany couldn’t help but smile as she watched her walk back to her position.

And just like Santana said; she struck Monroe out looking on three straight pitches. The TonDC Grounders headed back to their dugout knowing they wasted a great opportunity.

*

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, the right fielder, number nineteen, Sugar Motta,” on the first pitch she swung, and smacked the ball hard, over Anya’s head in centerfield. She slid into second with a leadoff double.

As Tina was announced the Titans dugout was suddenly alive with excitement. Tina got the sign and effectively laid down the sacrifice bunt to move Sugar over to third with only one out. She received high fives from her team as they went back to intently watching the game.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, the pitcher, number nine, Brittany S. Pierce.”

“Yeah!! Go Brittany kick some ass!” Rachel screamed from her seat in the dugout and Quinn couldn’t help but grin like a fool. 

She and Rachel might not have been in the best place at the moment but she loved her like crazy.

And Brittany swung hard at the first pitch… and she hit it hard. As it came down into Anya’s glove she hoped it was enough to score Sugar. 

It was enough.

Brittany licked her lips and watched as Sugar tagged up and ran. She slid under Raven’s glove; who had to reach to catch the high throw.

“Safe!” The home plate umpire shouted with her arms out at her sides. Sugar popped up to her feet and was hugged; first by Brittany and then the rest of the team piled on once she got back to the dugout.

The score was now closer... with TonDC leading 3-2

***

The top of the eight was pretty uneventful. Brittany took over at third while Kitty was pitching; and she struck out Octavia, Raven, and Clarke in order.

The bottom of the eighth was similar as Rachel grounded out to third, Mercedes flew out to right field; Quinn got a base hit on a weakly hit ball that fell in the exact right place to be called a hit… then Santana struck out.

*

“It’s the top of the ninth in this incredibly close, and incredibly tense game,” the announcer called as McKinley made their way to their positions; Quinn jogged beside Rachel.

“You look cute with dirt on your nose,” Rachel couldn’t help but smile as Quinn stopped at her position; Rachel took her position and as she did she rubbed her nose.

The inning started off with a bang as Lexa slammed a ball over Aphasia’s head and she slid into third with a leadoff triple… and just like that everyone was worried but Kitty shook it off.

She got the next three batters in a row; Indra struck out, Anya popped out to Rachel at short, and Monroe grounded out to short as well. She threw her bat in frustration.

“And TonDC wasted another golden opportunity… let’s see if these Titans can come back with a walk off win.”

Mercedes stepped to the plate as she was announced to the game and with one swing the announcer’s words came true. The ball fell over the right field fence for a solo homerun and a now 3-3 tie.

Angrily; Harper- who was now pitching- turned and caught a new ball from the home plate umpire. Raven noticed her frustration and jogged to the mound to calm her down.

Whatever Raven said worked because she got Sugar to fly out; but then Tina got a base hit to short left and Harper was angry again.

That was when TonDC’s head Coach Abby Griffin called for a time out. She switched Harper with Anya to get a fresh arm. It worked as Anya retired the next two batters Brittany and Aphasia on a fly out to right and a ground out to third respectively.

With the score tied at 3-3; it was time for extra innings.

*

“Shut them down,” Coach Sylvester commanded as the Titans took the field in the tenth inning; and that was exactly what Kitty wanted to do. She struck Maya out swinging. Then it all seemed to fall apart as she walked Harper and accidentally hit Octavia with a pitch; then on first pitch swinging Clarke hit a single to load the bases.

Kitty was having a panic attack so Santana jogged to the mound followed by the pitching coach Holly.

“I-I-I can’t do this… I’m n-not a pitcher; I just throw hard enough to be a backup for Brittany.

“You _are_ a pitcher,” Holly told her. “And you’re about to prove it. She handed the ball that Kitty had thrust at her back to the girl. 

“H-How?”

“Low and away,” Holly said. “She likes them, she’ll swing… but she’ll underestimate how hard, and how soft you can throw,” she winked and as Kitty realized what Holly was saying her confidence grew. “Low and away… fastball first and then confuse her with the change up.”

“Yes Coach,” Kitty said with a wicked grin forming on her lips. Holly left the field and Santana walked back to the plate as Lexa was announced to the game.

“Get ready to sit back down Lexa,” the snark was dripping from Santana’s words as she crouched down in her position.

“I have to win this,” Lexa said and she sounded just as confident as Santana had. “I owe it to my people.” Santana arched her eyebrow and looked up at her.

“Uh… your… um… people?” 

“Yes,” she hissed intently.

“Okay crazy,” Santana dropped one finger down; Kitty didn’t need the sign, she already knew the plan. Santana could see the fire in her eyes and she was suddenly grateful that she wasn’t Lexa.

Kitty threw the ball, low and away; Lexa swung hard… and missed just as hard.

Santana smirked and then dropped down four fingers; again it was unnecessary. Kitty threw, Lexa swung hard again and this time she hit the ball with the end of her bat. The ball was hit hard, but on the ground and right at Quinn. 

Quinn fielded the ball, tossed it to Rachel who was at second, and then Rachel threw it to Mercedes at first; and Kitty’s smile spread… just like that it was over.

“OH MY GOSH!” The announcer shouted. “The top of the tenth inning ends with a bases loaded, inning ending double play up the middle, by TonDC’s most feared leader!”

As Santana crossed by Lexa she smirked, “I do it all for my _people_ too,” she used finger quotes when she said people and Lexa growled.

*

“This is it… it’s go time,” Coach Sylvester said, facing her team. “Rachel, Kitty, Quinn… you’re up,” she stated what they already knew but they ignored it and listened intently. “You are the heart of the order… and I expect results.”

“Yes Coach,” all three girls spoke at the same time.

“Leading off the inning for the McKinley Titans, the shortstop, number two, Rachel Berry.” Rachel stepped into the batter’s box with thoughts of just getting on base… she didn’t swing for the fences instead she grounded out to Lexa at second; Kitty followed by striking out.

Quinn didn’t get the chance to hit because they intentionally walked her.

This action made Santana angry; and as she walked to the plate from the on deck circle she glared at Raven.

“Walking Quinn to get to me was a big mistake,” she said through gritted teeth and Raven merely shrugged.

“She’s a better hitter… simple as that.”

“We’ll see about that,” Santana looked away from Raven and glared at the pitcher Anya. She held back on the first pitch.

“Strike,” the umpire called.

“You can’t hit the ball with the bat on your shoulder… swing at it,” Raven ribbed. 

On the next pitch she did swing; and she missed it. 

“Haha, shouldn’t have listened,” this time the girl giggled and that was when Santana decided to ignore her; right now Raven was beating her at her own game. Instead, she zoned out all of the noise around her and when Anya threw the pitch, she smiled… This was her pitch.

“It’s up,” the announcer shouted after Santana connected with the ball. “It’s deep…” the ball dropped into the grass over the outfield fence. “…And it’s gone!!!” The crowd- as well as the Titan dugout cheered loudly.

“The Titans win… the Titans win… they’re going to the championship game on the back of Santana Lopez. The game ends in stunning fashion with a walk-off two run home run after being down 0-2 on strikes.”

The Grounders walked off the field as Santana crossed home plate and jumped into Quinn’s arms. The rest of the team formed a circle around them; which quickly turned into a pile on top of them.

Once the excitement wore off they lined up to shake hands with the losing team.

“Nice job Lopez,” Raven said as she shook Santana’s hand.

“You too.”

“Now go kick those pompous Sharks asses,” Raven added as they both moved on. Giggling Santana looked back at her.

“Will do,” she said and then noticed Lexa was the next in line; she held out her hand and Lexa shook it. “I care about my _people_ too,” she said and for the first time… ever; she saw Lexa crack a smile.

“I can see that.”

***

The car ride to Rachel’s house was quiet… like really and awkwardly quiet. Both girls had so much to say but neither knew how to say it. Some of the euphoria of their awesome come from behind win had worn off but they were both still filled with so much adrenaline that they were both antsy as they made their way to Rachel’s house… but they were still quiet.

When Quinn parked in front of her house; Rachel finally looked over at her.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” they said simultaneously. Wordlessly they both got out of the car and walked toward the house; and when they reached the porch Quinn couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“I’m sorry Rachel,” it sounded kind of pathetic but also very sweet. Rachel turned to face her and leaned against the house; right by the door. “I was being stupid and jealous… and mean, and stupid.”

“You said that already,” Rachel laughed loudly, not forgetting about her part in this mess; but Quinn still looked sad.

“Rach… I-I really am so-”

“I know,” she cut her off. “And I’m sorry too… I acted like a spoiled brat and you didn’t deserve that.”

“No… but I acted like an ass and you didn’t deserve that.”

“Okay,” Rachel cut in before Quinn apologized again. “We both messed up and we’re both sorry… can we just skip to the kissing part now?” Quinn chuckled; a huge grin and a huge sense of relief washed over her.

“That sounds like heaven," she breathed out. Rachel tugged on her shirt and pulled her closer.

As their lips came together; Rachel felt Quinn smile against her lips and in that moment she knew there was nothing Quinn could ever- or would ever- do to make her stop wanting this. 

The innocent flirty kissing quickly became heated as Rachel slid her hands up and into the back of Quinn’s hair as she also slid her tongue into Quinn’s mouth.

“Mmmm,” Quinn let out a throaty moan as she let Rachel deepen the kiss. She braced herself by putting her hands on the wall on either side of Rachel’s head.

As the kissing became more and more passionate Rachel wanted more. She pulled away from those delicious lips and looked into Quinn’s suddenly darkened hazel eyes.

“Where were we… um,” she licked her lips and saw Quinn’s eyes follow the action. “… um before,” she didn’t want to bring the mood down by bringing up the fight again; luckily she didn’t have to. Quinn knew what she was asking.

“We were rounding third,” Quinn responded with a teasing wink and Rachel licked those lips again hoping to entice the same response from Quinn… and it did.

“Yes please,” Rachel said and then they quickly made it into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. E4- This is score keeping shorthand. The E stands for Error; which is a fielder misplaying a ball in a manner that allows a batter or base runner to reach one or more additional bases. In this case the error was the second baseman (4) in score keeping shorthand.  
> 2\. Bomb- A home run.  
> 3\. Cut- A swing of the bat.  
> 4\. Intentionally walked- A walk given by the pitcher purposely throwing four straight balls outside of the strike zone.  
> 5\. Extra Innings- Additional innings needed to determine a winner when a game is tied after the regulation number of innings.  
> 6\. Change Up- also called a change. A pitch that looks like a fastball- but with much less velocity. It's short for change of pace.  
> 7\. Walk Off- Is when the home team immediately wins the game when a run is scored to take the lead in the bottom of the ninth inning or later.


	9. Epilogue: Going All the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Chapter 9:** **Epilogue- Going All the Way**

_But tonight… we’re going all… the… way._

***

[PRESENT DAY]

 _Two down, one to go_ \- Brittany thought as the next batter stepped up to the plate.

“Now batting for the Rosewood Sharks, number 11, the third baseman, Alison DiLaurentis,” both the infield and the outfield took a few steps back. Ali was one of Rosewood’s deadliest and most feared hitters.

Brittany threw the ball, strike one, and as Santana threw the ball back to her everyone cheered. 

Brittany threw the ball again, strike two… and again everyone cheered.

On the third throw Alison swung away and Brittany took a relieved breath; because she knew Ali had also gotten under the ball; but it was hit high and not very deep. 

Quinn back peddled as the ball was in short right. Tina ran in from right field and as the ball came down it landed in… Quinn’s glove for the second out of the inning and the team clapped; as did the fans.

Quinn looked over at her girl who was giving her a flirty smirk.

 _God I love her_ \- Quinn thought.

As the next batter was announced.

“Now batting for the Rosewood Sharks, number ten, the catcher, Hanna Marin.

After two balls and a strike Brittany threw another strike and Hanna swung hard. However, she got under it and popped it to short. Rachel took two steps to her right and camped under it; when the ball landed safely in her glove everyone cheered again and the Titans ran toward their dugout.

“Wow… these Titans love to keep these games dramatic as they head into the bottom of the ninth losing by the score 1-0,” the announcer shouted. “Let’s see if they can stage another walk-off win.” 

As the Sharks warmed up in the field; Sue stood in front of her team in the dugout. 

“Okay… leading off the inning we have the top of the order up and they still have their starting pitcher in the game… she’s tired, and we have to take advantage of that.”

“Yeah!” The team cheered and Sue smiled because the girls were pumped; which was the exact emotion they needed to be feeling right now. 

“Okay… Aphasia, you’re up… you know what to do,” and Aphasia nodded.

“Steal?” She asked rhetorically and Sue’s smile widened.

“As many as you can,” Sue was as pumped up as the players were.

“Yes ma’am,” Aphasia grabbed her batting helmet, her bat, and she nearly bounced out of the dugout. Rachel mirrored her actions; but before she could make it to the on-deck circle her Coach stopped her.

“Don’t sacrifice if she gets on,” Rachel nodded. “We need two to win… I’m not wasting outs hoping for a tie… got it!”

“Got it Coach,” Rachel then turned away from her coach to see Quinn standing there. She grinned as Quinn leaned in and pecked her lips.

“For luck,” she answered the unasked question in a cheery tone.

“Aw.”

“Gross.”

“Gag me,” Rachel, Santana, and Sue said respectively; and Rachel chuckled.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite Lopez,” Sue continued as Quinn took her seat to watch Aphasia as she was announced into the game and dug in at the plate.

The pitcher, Rosewood's ace Paige McCullers was still in the game and still throwing really well. McKinley knew they’d have to play small ball in order to even have a chance to win this, and luckily McKinley’s top of the order was really good at small ball. 

As the pitcher threw right down the middle; she was caught looking.

“Strike one,” both the umpire and the announcer called. “This McKinley team sure are fighters… none of us thought they’d be here after losing ground the way they did early in the season but here they are.”

Paige looked in for the sign and then nodded. “This batter is as feared at the plate as she is with her running game. The Rosewood catcher, Marin knows that if this girl gets on she could steal any base… including home. She’s going to have to be guarded after every pitch.”

On the next pitch Aphasia hit a line drive; hard and over the first baseman’s head, bouncing just inside the foul line for a single.

As predicted everyone would be on guard now… she really was a dangerous runner. After every pitch; the catcher was blocking the plate… even though the runner was only on first.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, number two, the shortstop, Rachel Berry,” as Rachel dug in the announcer continued. “Rosewood needs to be careful with Aphasia on base.

And on the very first pitch Aphasia took off running; she got to second base safely just ahead of the throw.

On the second pitch, Aphasia was off again…but this time Rachel had swung at the pitch and she hit it hard; driving the ball to deep left.

“And rounding first, Rachel stops and gets back to the base as the left fielder gets the ball back into the infield quickly. McKinley is looking pretty good so far… the comeback kids, with two of the fastest runners in the league at first and third, with no outs… and the heart of the order coming up.”

The crowd was getting wild… as was the Titans dugout.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, the third baseman, number twenty one, Kitty Wilde,” the pitcher looked Rachel back at first but as soon as she wound up; both runners took off. Hanna immediately blocked the plate and caught the ball as Aphasia slid in between her legs.

Dirt flew up, the tag was put down, and Aphasia’s foot crossed the plate.

“Safe,” the umpire called and again the crowd went crazy. Rachel got to her feet after stealing second and dusted herself off.

“And the game is tied! McKinley tied the game on a very ballsy play! As the runners on base just completed a double steal… with Aphasia stealing home!!!” 

Once the excitement died down a bit Hanna, and their head coach- her mom- Ashley Marin took a walk to talk to Paige.

After the chat and after checking Rachel a couple of times at second; she threw another pitch to Kitty. 

“And she’s off,” Hanna threw the ball to third but she was sliding into third ahead of the throw. “Another stolen base and now the winning run is only ninety feet away from victory and the championship… with no outs…if they were ever going to sacrifice in this game; now would be the time,” she continued. “The pitch… and… a swing and a miss; Kitty struck out for the first out of the inning.”

Frustrated; Kitty headed to the dugout as Rosewood’s head Coach and Hanna made their way to the mound once more; the coach took the ball and patted Paige on the back. She then waved at the centerfielder Emily to come in as the pitcher; and Paige went to right field.

“Now batting for the McKinley Titans, number seven, the second baseman, Quinn Fabray,” the crowd cheered as Quinn stepped into the batter’s box. She looked down at her girlfriend on third base and she beamed with pride.

And then she winked.

Rachel licked her lips and smiled wide. Quinn then focused on Emily and the first pitch.

 _A ball_.

Quinn stepped out of the box and balanced her bat against her legs, as she tightened her batting gloves before she stepped back in… and then the next pitch came in.

 _A strike… okay_.

Another pitch… another strike.

 _1and 2… you got this Quinn_ \- she told herself.

Emily got into the stretch and Quinn held up her hand; which was asking for time.

“Time,” the umpire called and Emily stepped off the mound. Moments later, Quinn stepped back in; adjusted her gloves and took a deep breath.

 _Relax, you got this_ \- she repeated the words over and over in her thoughts as she got back to the plate.

Emily threw…

 _Another ball, phew…2 and 2_.

Another pitch; Quinn swung hard, Rachel took off running and the ball flew into the stands.

“Foul ball!!” The umpire yelled.

Quinn got back into the box, Rachel got back to her base, and the infield got back into their positions. 

Emily threw, Quinn swung, and…

“A swing and a drive,” the announcer yelled and the now centerfielder Paige took off toward the left and the left fielder Maya took off to the right as the ball was heading somewhere in between them. The shortstop ran out as well and Rachel was standing on third ready to tag up.

The ball dropped in between all three of the fielders as none could get to it in time. By the time Rachel scored, Quinn was already on second base and the Rosewood players began to walk off the field.

The crowd cheered loudly; the Titans’ dugout emptied and the announcer was shouting.

“McKinley won, McKinley won!! Who knew that this team, that had never made it to the playoffs before this year, would go all the way and win the championship… I can’t believe it!! What an unbelievable comeback! An unbelievable win in what turned out to be a huge comeback season for these McKinley Titans… look out everyone the Titans are here… and they’re here to stay!!”

After being mobbed at home plate by her team; Rachel ran out to Quinn who was still standing on second base and utterly stunned over what had just happened.

 _We won… we really won_.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel tackling her.

 _Maybe her fantasies were coming true_.

She giggled when she landed on her back, on the infield dirt with Rachel straddling her; and Quinn put her hands on her hips to hold her in place.

“We did it Quinn!” She was completely excited. “I love you so much,” Quinn’s eyes widened… she was still surprised when Rachel said those words.

“I love you too,” Quinn said watching Rachel’s smile grow wider. “So much…” Rachel was going to say something, when she felt Quinn’s hand on the back of her head; pushing them closer together… and that was when Rachel remembered what she had wanted to say.

“You are soooo… scoring tonight,” she said in a husky tone and Quinn giggled slightly nervously.

“I thought I just did,” she teased.

“Actually that was me,” Rachel corrected. “But tonight… we’re going all… the… way.”

“Maybe home… is my favorite base after all,” Quinn said in a breathy tone. Rachel winked and nodded. “Either way, I know I’m going to love scoring with you.” When Quinn’s lips collided with Rachel’s, she got even more excited than she already was; she refrained from moving even though Quinn’s lips and Quinn’s tongue were setting her body on fire. She fought the instinct to move her hips and rub herself against her sexy girlfriend.

Quinn was fighting her own urges. She was fighting the urge to buck her hips, or roll Rachel over and take her right there.

But they were in public.

And the team was there… and the crowd of still cheering fans.

And Coach Sylvester.

 _Ugh… way to kill the mood_. 

Quinn pushed her thoughts away.

“Berry stop humping Fabray… there are people here!!!” Coach Sylvester shouted and it effectively broke them out of their bliss. Once on their feet; they joined the team in the celebration.

***

After congratulating Rosewood on their incredible game; they headed to home plate for the trophy presentation.

“Congratulations to the McKinley Titans on a very impressive season,” the league president said. “As well as on their come from behind win today. This is an honor,” she finished as she handed the trophy to Sue; who only let go of it so that she could give a speech.

Ten minutes of Sue talking later… the girls were bored, tired, dirty, and wanted nothing more than a hot shower.

“And finally…” Sue continued. “I have an award I’d like to present… the game and the season’s most valuable player,” all the girls on the team got a little excited and they all had their own choices of who they thought should win.

 _Rachel should win_ \- Quinn thought.

 _Quinn should win_ \- Rachel thought looking over at her girl.

 _Brittany definitely hands down_ \- Santana shot Brittany a look of love.

 _I should get it_ \- was what Brittany was thinking; she then caught Santana’s smitten gaze. _Or maybe Santana_.

“…And this year’s M.V.P. is… Me!” Sue shouted.

“Um… Sue, shouldn’t it be like an actual player?” April asked.

“Shut it Boozy and go pour another drink.” Sue then handed the award to herself. “Here you go Sue, congrats on an amazing year… thank you Sue and might I add…” and that was when everyone stopped listening as another ten minute speech began.

*

Finally the girls were about to head into the locker room to shower and celebrate but before that could happen; Sue stopped them.

“One more thing,” a few groaned as they faced their Coach. “I expect to see _all_ of you next fall at football tryouts,” more groans were heard. “Now be gone,” as they dispersed and Sue headed into her office; she sat down at her desk and marveled at the trophy... trophies.

***

Quinn parked her car in the driveway of her house and then turned to face Rachel.

“So…” she trailed off and rubbed her hands on her pants as she battled her nerves. “Um… my mom is out on a date tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… it’s with this lady she met at church,” Rachel nodded and she too felt the nerves creeping in.

“They, they um… have been out a few times already and my mom informed me that she’ll be home late tonight… i-if at all,” Quinn sighed in relief having finally got all the words out; she didn’t know when she turned into such a stammering mess. Rachel cocked her eyebrow and fought a smile.

“Are you propositioning me?” She teased… also she hoped.

“Well that depends.”

“On?”

“On whether or not my seduction technique would work,” this time Rachel didn’t even try to fight her smile. 

“Ohh yeah… in fact it’s already working,” Quinn locked eyes with her and the air became thick with tension.

“Uh,” Quinn finally was able to look away. “L-Let’s go inside,” Rachel nodded and then they quickly made it out of the car and into Quinn’s house. 

*

About an hour later; Rachel was lying on the couch, Quinn was straddling her and they were making out. Quinn’s shirt was bunched up to her neck while Rachel’s hands explored that amazing body. Quinn broke the kiss, and arched her neck back when Rachel did something that caused her to be overcome by the sensation.

Seeing Quinn like this… so open, so unguarded, so beautiful, turned her on more than she already was and she tucked her fingers under Quinn’s bra and pushed it up. Without thinking too hard or worrying too much; she leaned in and closed her mouth around Quinn’s nipple.

“Oh mmm,” Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel’s hot mouth on her, “so good.”

“Mm hm,” Quinn felt more than heard Rachel’s muffled agreement.

“C-Can we um… move this to my room?” Quinn asked timidly and Rachel backed away from what she had been doing in order to see Quinn’s face; and her expression.

“Are you sure?”

“More than… but,” she met Rachel’s intense stare. “A-Are you? 

Rachel nodded, “you have no idea.”

“Let’s go then,” Quinn hopped off of Rachel and then helped her up to her feet. They walked hand in hand quietly up the steps entering Quinn’s bedroom; Quinn locked the door behind them.

Quinn led Rachel over to the bed and then looked at her as her arms pulled the girl closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rachel echoed with a smitten look in her eye.

“Make love to me Rachel,” Quinn pleaded in a tone that spoke more than the actual words ever could.

Wordlessly, Rachel connected their lips and lowered Quinn and herself to the bed.

And they made love well into the night.

And home…

Yeah it was definitely Quinn’s favorite base…

 _Uhh... place… and there is no place like it_.

She had never felt more safe at home than she did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Stretch- To pitch from a stretch is to begin the pitching motion by facing sideways relative to home plate. Raising one's arm at the elbow and bringing the glove hand and pitching hand together in a full stop, before hurling the ball toward the plate. This is the usual pitching motion when there are runners on base, so that the pitcher can check on the runners before throwing to home. 
> 
> I may write the football story that was hinted at if there is any interest in that idea.


	10. Safe at Home (Bonus Chatper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Innings (Bonus Chapter)  
> This chapter has never been published before so I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Sexy Times  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, any characters, or any of the characters from the other shows.

**Extra Innings (Bonus Chapter)**

**Chapter 10: Safe at Home**

_She had never felt more safe at home than she did in that moment._

***

 _Home_ \- Rachel thought as Quinn sat on the bed and pulled her closer.

“Make love to me Rachel,” she said as she rubbed her fingers under the hem of Rachel’s shirt. Rachel licked her lips and cupped Quinn’s cheeks. She leaned down and brought their lips together.

She lowered Quinn to the bed and Quinn pulled her on top of herself.

Rachel giggled as she landed awkwardly on top of her. She quickly adjusted herself with one leg on each side of her and one hand on either side of her head. She shivered when she felt Quinn’s fingers sliding from her waist and up her shirt.

Rachel moved into a sitting position and let Quinn explore her torso with her fingers. Quinn sat up and adjusted Rachel from her hips to her lap and she continued to push her shirt up. Rachel smirked as she pulled her shirt up and tossed it away; Quinn unhooked her bra, and Rachel let it fall off. Quinn smiled and with her hand on Rachel’s lower back she guided her closer; and into a kiss. 

Rachel slipped her arms through Quinn’s, she began to bunch up the shirt, and before the kissing could really become heated… Rachel pulled back and she smiled at the lust filled look in Quinn’s eyes. She continued to pull Quinn’s shirt until it was off and then she removed her bra. When they came together in a kiss again they both moaned because their bare breasts pressed together. 

“Rach,” Quinn’s breath shuddered.

“Mm?” 

“I need to… touch you.”

“You already are,” Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair.

“I need more,” she breathed in the girl’s scent and pressed kisses to her neck and chest.

“You can have everything you need,” Rachel promised with a sly wink. Quinn growled low and quickly changed their position. Rachel’s back hit the bed with a thump and a giggle from the girl. Quinn kneeled between her already spread legs and pulled back. 

Her eyes wandered all over Rachel’s perfect, smooth, flesh. 

This wasn’t the first time. She and Rachel had already seen each other completely naked; they had done some of the most intimate things without ever going all the way. They took a shower together… washing each other and taking care of each other. 

But this was a different kind of intimacy.

Her eyes raked over Rachel’s abs, her breasts, and hardened nipples. Then she looked to her neck, her lips, and finally locked on her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said with a tone deeper than her normal one and Rachel felt a blush on her face. She knew how Quinn felt about her but she still felt as nervous as they day they met when Quinn said things like this.

“I love you,” was Rachel’s response. She reached her hand up and cupped Quinn’s cheek as Quinn hovered over her. When their lips met the spark was still there.

Still the same as the first time they kissed.

Quinn felt Rachel’s tongue slide across her closed lips and she opened them to welcome it. She slid her tongue along Rachel’s and as they kissed things got more and more heated. Quinn lay fully on top of Rachel with one leg in between hers. Both were still wearing shorts and as they both rubbed and bucked into each other it was creating amazing friction.

“Oh… fuck,” Rachel breathed out as Quinn’s lips moved along her jaw and down to her neck. She tangled her fingers into her hair and they were both becoming more and more turned on as the dry humping continued.

“Rach,” she moaned.

“Baby,” Rachel said between breaths. “If… If you don’t take my shorts off soon I’m going to come,” Quinn smiled against her neck before she pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah… and I’d much rather come with you inside of me.”

This time it was Quinn who moaned.

“Fuck,” she husked. She leaned back on her knees and tugged the button open and then the zipped was pulled down. Rachel watched as Quinn pulled her shorts off, and then her panties. Quinn was about to lie on top of her again when Rachel stopped her by putting her hand on her stomach.

Quinn was worried for a moment.

“Take yours off too,” and Quinn smiled at that. 

“You do it,” Quinn demanded and Rachel smirked. In a flash Quinn found herself on her back once more and this time she watched as Rachel removed her shorts and panties. But then she watched as Rachel trailed fingers down her thighs before she pushed them open.

Quinn sucked in a breath as she watched the girl over her- the girl of her dreams- look at her completely bare; and as she looked at her she was licking her lips.

“You look so fucking good Quinn,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Rachel… you need to,” she trailed off because Rachel ran her fingers through her center. “Ohh… Oh mmm,” was all she could articulate as her eyes closed and her head fell back. She wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

Rachel leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Quinn’s center. Quinn’s eyes popped open again and she looked down. She could’ve come at the sight of Rachel’s head bobbing between her legs but then Rachel’s tongue was just… 

Again her head fell back as she fought the urge to buck her hips.

Rachel was in heaven; she loved everything about this girl. The way she looked, the way she smelled, and especially the way she tasted. 

“So good,” she whispered as she trailed her tongue through her folds and then she wrapped her lips around Quinn’s stiff clit. And that was when she felt Quinn’s hand on her head.

“Oh fuck… baby,” Quinn was squirming now; still trying to not buck her hips but Rachel was sucking her and it was just so good. It was then that she felt Rachel’s fingers at her entrance and her eyes popped open.

She almost came when she saw that Rachel’s eyes were open and they were staring right into hers own; Quinn licked her lips and nodded once. She didn’t break the eye contact as Rachel pushed into her slowly.

Excruciatingly slow, but incredible at the same time.

“Oh fuck,” Rachel mumbled at the feeling of Quinn. She was so tight, so warm… and so wet.

Quinn’s words were pretty much an echo of Rachel’s as she finally had to break the eye contact because all she could concentrate on was the feeling of what Rachel was doing to her. It felt like she was everywhere all at once.

When Quinn’s head fell back to the bed Rachel let her eyes close and she focused completely on what she was doing… on what she and Quinn had both wanted for a very long time… but waited until the right time for.

She made love to her.

Rachel began to move her fingers at a faster and deeper pace while she was alternating between circling her clit with her tongue and sucking on it.

Quinn was feeling things she didn’t even know existed. Rachel was giving her everything she had never known she needed, and she was giving it to her in the most loving way possible.

It didn’t take much of that line of thinking along with what Rachel’s fingers and mouth were doing for Quinn’s leg to begin shaking as her orgasm was building. She could feel her stomach tighten in a knot and her eyes rolled back into her head as a white hot heat shot through her, leaving her tingling and reeling.

Rachel knew she was having an orgasm; she could obviously tell… but she had no intention of stopping. She slowed down and pulled her fingers out of Quinn as the girl was coming down from her high and that was when Rachel began lapping and sucking on her clit again.

“Oh fuck… Rach… what are you,” her words were cut off as her hips bucked involuntarily. “Oh fuck,” was all she could get out before words failed her and another, bigger orgasm blindsided her.

Rachel loved the taste of Quinn coming and she knew she could do this forever. For hours… every day if that could’ve been an actual possibility. She knew in her rational brain that it wasn’t but in this moment she never wanted to stop.

The only reason she did was because Quinn pushed her head away.

“I-I just need,” she was breathing heavily. “J-Just a minute,” Rachel was smirking from between her legs and she reached up and wiped all of Quinn’s wetness off of her chin.

“That was…” Rachel watched her chest heaving as she tried to find the words.

“You’re so pretty,” she said as she sat up and Quinn locked eyes with her. 

She fell in love a little more.

Rachel had every intention of continuing what she was doing before Quinn needed a minute but she never got the chance. Quinn moved quickly… she grasped her by the ankles and pulled her until she was lying down; then she hovered over her.

She placed a kiss to her pelvic bone, another just above her belly button, a third on abs. Rachel shivered at the feeling of each kiss. Quinn’s lips moved up and she pressed a kiss to her breastbone and then to her collar, before finally landing on her lips.

“Quinn,” Rachel mock whined after Quinn pulled away from the chaste kiss. “I wasn’t done.” Quinn giggled.

“I know and you can continue later,” Quinn said with a heavy breath and again Rachel shivered below her. This time it was because she felt Quinn’s fingers slide through her wetness. “But if I don’t get to have you soon I just might explode.”

“Technically speaking… I don’t think that could actually happen,” Rachel teased and Quinn pressed her fingers against Rachel’s clit causing a moan to tremble from those lips. She then began moving her fingers in slow circles; just loving the feeling of Rachel’s hot flesh below her fingers and Rachel’s wetness finally within reach.

“Quinn,” Rachel moaned and dropped her head back to the pillow. Quinn slid her fingers down and pressed against her opening as she moved her mouth to the girl’s throat. “Oh…” Rachel moaned again; bucking her hips and trying to convince Quinn to hurry the fuck up. But it didn’t work and now Rachel was the one who felt as though she might explode.

“Quinn,” she whined.

“What?” Quinn was now placing kisses from her throat to her neck.

“Fuck me,” Rachel whispered. With a moan falling from her own lips, and a gentle bite to Rachel’s neck; Quinn pushed into her with two fingers. This time when Rachel moaned, Quinn’s name followed and Quinn was the one left shivering.

She loved the sound and wanted to hear it again and again.

As Quinn started to move her fingers faster and faster, she continued to kiss and suck on Rachel’s neck. She knew she was leaving a mark but at this point; she couldn’t help herself. She was finally doing this… 

They were finally doing it.

She felt a slight tug on her hair and she stopped what she was doing to look at Rachel; but before she could Rachel’s hands were cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. Rachel quickly deepened the kiss as her hands moved around Quinn’s neck and she toyed with her hair.

Quinn moaned into the kiss and moved her hand faster, pushed deeper and Rachel moaned into her mouth. Several moments later; Rachel broke the kiss with a loud moan as her orgasm was hitting her.

Feeling like that was what was happening; Quinn ducked her head and wrapped her lips around Rachel’s stiff nipple; Rachel moaned even louder. Her hand fell onto Quinn’s head to hold her in place; even though Quinn had zero intentions of stopping.

Rachel’s head fell back, her legs stiffened, and her body shook as she was hit by the intense orgasm; she had given herself plenty of orgasms in the past and none felt like this.

Quinn was barely keeping it together herself as she was feeling another orgasm building. The way Rachel’s walls tightened around her fingers, and the way her skin became covered in goosebumps, and with how stiff and shaky she was. 

Quinn was doing this to her; giving her this feeling and that thought alone caused Quinn to buck her hips as she was blindsided by another orgasm of her own.

Rachel’s body fell limp to the bed once the orgasm finally subsided and she felt Quinn’s fingers sliding out of her. She opened her eyes just in time to see Quinn bring her fingers to her mouth.

“Mm,” she hummed and Quinn’s wide eyes landed on her; she knew she was caught but she didn’t care.

“You taste so good baby… can I-” before she could even finish the sentence Rachel was nodding wildly.

Quinn didn’t need any further encouragement as she scooted down the bed and settled between Rachel’s open legs. She smelled as good as she tasted and Quinn couldn’t wait anymore.

She lowered her mouth and wrapped her lips around Rachel’s already hardened clit and Rachel bucked her hips before she could stop herself. Quinn merely giggled; and then she removed her mouth from Rachel’s clit and slid her tongue through the girl’s soaking wet center.

“Fuck Quinn,” she shouted and Quinn repeated the action. “Don’t tease,” Rachel begged.

“I’m not,” Quinn promised. “I’m just enjoying you.” 

“Well, can you enjoy me a little faster… I’m already on edge,” Quinn smirked and then did as she was asked. She wrapped her lips around her clit once more and began flicking her tongue. It didn’t take very long for Rachel to be brought closer to another orgasm; she was already so sensitive.

“Oh wow…. Oh sh- Oh fuck,” she babbled as she her hips began moving, rocking against Quinn’s face and when Quinn could tell she was almost there she stopped.

Only for a second though; her fingers replaced her tongue and began moving in slow circles against her clit; and her tongue… 

She looked up at Rachel briefly before she drove her tongue into her opening; and that was it… Rachel lost it. Her fingers yanked- harder than she had intended- on Quinn’s hair and her hips were out of control as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Quinn didn’t stop until she had not only had her second orgasm, but her third as well.

Quinn pulled away and she wiped her chin as she looked up at Rachel’s heaving chest. Then Rachel’s dark eyes landed on her and she knew she would never see anything better or more beautiful than how Rachel looked right then and there. 

After a moment of watching Rachel coming down and shaking through aftershocks she moved up the bed to lie beside her.

They both lay there silent with only the sound of their breathing for a few moments and then Rachel spoke.

“That was…”

“Worth the wait?” Quinn finished her thought with a question.

“So… worth the wait,” Rachel answered before she turned slightly and faced Quinn.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed with a contented sigh.

“Sleep?” Rachel requested and she felt more than saw Quinn nodding. “And then more?” She teased and she could see that Quinn’s nodding had continued and a smile spread across her lips. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Quinn’s soft lips and felt the girl smile against her.

When Rachel pulled back Quinn’s eyes fluttered open; they both had matching smiles.

“I love you,” Rachel whispered.

“I love you,” Quinn echoed. Rachel reached down and between them. She grasped the blanket that was always at the bottom of her bed; she pulled up, and over them.

“Sweet dreams baby.”

“Good night,” Quinn said and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Both feeling more loved than ever before.

Both feeling safe.

And both feeling at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't already figure this out. The prompt was to write an all-female cast where women were playing a male dominated sport; also I wasn't allowed to reveal what the entire prompt was until the end.


End file.
